The Boy With The Poof Ball Hat
by TweekTheCoffeeFreak
Summary: Kyle has a secret to tell. 'He' is going to spill everything. Do you want to know? (Rated M for later chapters)
1. The Secret

Hello there. My name is Kyle Marsh, I use to be a Broflovski. Now before you go "EW! Kyle is gay!", "Yes, I knew it." or "YAY!" there is something I need to tell you. But for those of you who do not know me I shall give you a short description of myself; I have curly bright orange hair that I cover with a neon green hat, I wear an orange jacket because in South Park it is always so damn cold, I wear black skinny jeans and neon green converse to match my hat. I am very short for a 'boy', I am 5'5" and I am very lanky. But the biggest thing about me is...I am a girl.

Yup I have to wear a special thing that holds my boobs back; which is very hard since I have 38C's. I have to also talk in a low voice which sucks ass. My parents wanted a first born boy but they got me instead. They raised me as a boy anyways. You are probably thinking, "Well they got Ike so why did you not go back to a girl?" It was too late then, every one thought I was a boy and plus my parents did not want to be called weirdos or freaks for cross dressing their daughter. Only one person though knew my secret though and that was Stan Marsh. He found out when we were in third grade, during a sleepover at my house.

_"Come on dude. Just take off your clothes in here. We are both dudes." Stan said, his black bangs covering a little bit of his eyes. "N..no I do not want to change in front of you." I said. "Come on Kyle." Stan said. He jumped off my bed and started to chase me. "No!" I said running. "Come on Kyle we are both guys. Is your penis small? Is that why you will not take off your clothes?" Stan asked. "There is another reason why!" I said._

_Stan had cornered me and pulled off my shirt. I was starting to grow boobs but it just looked like I was getting fat. "St..stan please stop." I said trying not to cry, I knew my parents would kill me if he found out. "Why Kyle?" He asked and grabbed my boxers. I closed my eyes, I could not stop him now._

_"Kyle why do you not have a penis?" Stan asked as he backed away. That is when I began to cry. I fell on my knees and cried. "I a...am a *sniff* gi...girl." I said through the tears. Stan wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. "Hey, sh Kyle. I do not care if you are a boy or a girl. You are my best friend." He rubbed my hair until I quit crying._

_"Please just keep this between us." I begged. "I will Kyle I will."_

After that we were ultimate best friends. My body changed though, I got bigger breasts and I got hair on my peeing hole and worst of all I got a period. Then something else had happened too; I had started to fall in love with Stan. He had matured so much. He was 6'5" with some muscles, not a lot but the perfect amount. He had his black shinny hair that covered his eyes. But the thing I loved most of all way that poof ball hat he always wore. I bought him that hat in first grade. And this my fellow readers is were our story begins.


	2. Stan's Sleepover

Our freshman year, Wendy had broken up with Stan for good and she moved away. Poor Stan barely made it through the week but I told him if he did we could have a sleep over just like old times. "Okay Kyle." He said and just looked down. Friday came and Stan was actually really excited, I guess because we had not had a sleep over since we were in the fifth grade because that is when my body changed.

"Mom I am staying the night with the Marsh's. Stan has been really down since the Wendy thing." I said as I got my over night backpack. "Okay Bubba, just be careful. Do not let him find out your little secret." She said from the kitchen. "I will mom. Bye love you." I said as I walked out the door.

Stan only lived two blocks away from me but the bad thing was the only way to get to his house was to pass the fat-asses house. "Hey Jew-Boy!" I heard him yell from his window. I turned and looked up. He still was as fat as could be. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I yelled in my man voice. "Were you goin'?" He asked. I just turned on my heels and walked away. If he knew I was going to stay the night with Stan he would make up a bunch of gay jokes.

"GET BACK HERE!" He yelled. I turned the corner and walked up to Stan's front door. I knocked and then waited. Stan opened the door up. He was shirtless, his hair messed up and in some long johns. He must of woke up from a nap because he yawned as he talked. "Hi." I said still in my man voice. "Sup dude. Come on in." He said and moved away from the door. "Where are your parents?" I asked as I took off my orange jacket. "They left for the weekend to go see the bitch." That is what Stan calls his older sister. "Oh."

I took off my shoes, when I stood up I felt Stan hug me from behind. He pulled off my hat which let my long orange mess of hair down. "You can talk normal now." He said. "Okay." I said with my normal, women, voice. He laid his head on my shoulder, he did this all the time when he was sad and it would not bother me but lately I love it! "S...so what do you want to do?" I asked. I felt Stan's warm hands go up my shirt, he unhooked the thing that holds my boobs up (I don't know what the hell that is called).

As it fell to the ground I heard him whisper, "You." "W..what!?" I asked shocked, I never thought Stan liked liked me. "Kyle, I have always wanted you. I could not date you though because you dressed like a man. That is why I dated Wendy but she never replaced you." He started kissing my neck. I melted in his arms.

_Is this some kind of joke? _Then I felt it, he was hard. I blushed. Then I he kissed my lips, that is when I moaned. _Dear Arbrahm, If this is a dream do not let me wake up! _We moved to the couch. I laid on my back as Stan got on top. We made out. Then Stan started to take off my clothes, first with my shirt, then with my pants but he left the underwear on. I put my hands down his long johns. "Kyle do you want to do this?" He asked.

(CLIFF HANGERS! I really did not know about this chapter, I may have rushed it but oh well.


	3. The Boy In The Poof Ball Hat

_Do I really want to have sex with Stan right here right now? I mean I have loved the dude since sixth grade! I have him right now. _"Yes. I do." I said and kissed him passionately. I felt his big, warm hands move my underwear down slowly. Then he threw them across the living room. From what I had read it was my turn to make a move. I grabbed his long johns and slowly pulled them down; soaking in every moment of it.

Stan finished taking them off. Then it hit me, we need a condom! "Stan what about prote-" "I have it right here." He said and pulled one out. Once he had it on he began to kiss my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist and softly moaned. _Is this a dream? _I pinched my hand a little and it hurt. _No it is not! _I smiled and closed my eyes. Stan then kissed all the way down to my breast, I felt my body warm up every time his lips touched my skin. He kissed each one and then sucked one. I melted even more into him.

Then he quit, he looked at with that look when Stan wants something really bad. "Are you ready my little Kylie?" Stan asked laying his head against my neck and then kissing it. Stan has called me Kylie even before he knew I was a girl. I kissed him with more passion than the last time. "Does that answer your question?" I asked and winked. Stan turned a bright shade of red.

Without saying a word he started humping me. At first it hurt then it slowly felt amazing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held my face close to his. With each thrust I wanted more and with more I wanted him too. I rubbed my hands through his black hair. "Ohhh Stttaaannn." I moaned and with that he thrusted hard and faster. I just kept melting into him. "Kylie." I heard him moan quietly. His face looked so handsome while sweat dripped off of it.

With every passing minute I lost myself to this man who I have known for years. I could not tell who was sweating, I could not tell the differences between our beating hearts. We were becoming one person or as Shakespeare said the beast with two backs. The thing I knew most of all was that I loved this boy with the poof ball hat and I want to be with him like this for forever.

(Sorry if this chapter was not very good. This is my first time writing one of these so yeah bear with me. It will get better through out the story. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and favorite!)


	4. Morning Love

After we finished it was all just a blur. I remember sweating really bad, Stan asking me something and then he held me close. Then it all went black.

I woke up in Stan's room. I was wearing one of his shirts that was 2 sizes too big and I also had on my underwear. _Stan must have dressed me while I was asleep._ I looked around Stan's room. Some time during middle school Stan moved his room down to the basement. He also got a king size bed, I do not know why but he did. But the thing that surprised me the most was that he had pictures of me and him all through out his room. Some on his desk, some on his dresser, one tapped to his t.v. and my favorite one on his bedside table; it was last year at his birthday, he was drunk along with me and some one got a picture of us looking deep into each others eyes.

I picked it up and I smiled. Wendy always hated that Stan had so many pictures of him and I only one of her and him. They took it at a photo booth in the mall. She never really liked me and I felt the same way about her but I put up with her because of Stan.

_Stan!? Where is he?_ I sat the picture down and got up. I saw myself in the mirror. My orange hair was a mess. I went to my bag and pulled out a brush and a hair bow. "KYLE? ARE YOU AWAKE?" I heard Stan yell from upstairs. "YEAH!" I yelled back. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a sloppy bun as Stan walked down the stairs. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He said and smiled. I noticed the hickies on his neck that I, Kyle Broflovski, gave him. "Morning handsome." I said. I can't believe I said that.

Stan walked up to me and pulled me close to him. "Did you sleep well? And are you okay; you passed out last night after we finished?" He asked. "Yes and yes I am okay." I said as I laid my head against his chest, I could hear his hear beating. "Are you sure?" He seemed really worried. I kissed him to prove to him I was. He smiled and gave a small laugh. "Okay then. Oh by the way I left you a surprise on your chest." Stan said with a wink. "Breakfast is ready. Get dressed and come eat." He said and left.

I looked down my, well Stan's shirt, and saw some thing interesting. I took it off and saw hickies all over my breast and torso._ When did he do_ _this! _I felt each spot and could not help but smile. I put on the shirt and walked up stairs. There was Stan, in the kitchen cooking some bacon. He was wearing nothing but boxers and his hair was messed up under the poof ball hat.

I hugged him from behind and laid my head against his back. I could smell the remainders of his cologne. I was falling more in love with the boy that wore the poof ball hat.


	5. Christmas Eve

Well lets skip forward...

It had been about a year since Stan and I started dating. We had done it countless times and with each time I loved him more. Were sophomores in high school and madly in love; well that is what the story books would say.

Christmas was right around the corner and my parents had went with Ike to one of their friends party. I was spending Christmas or Hanukkah alone. I decided to go outside and look at all the Christmas lights people had put up. I put on some black boots, green skinny jeans, my orange jacket and my neon green hat. When I opened the door I saw Stan standing there with a mistletoe above us. "Happy Hanukkah babe." He said and kissed me.

His lips were cold. _How long had he been standing there? _I could picture him now. Standing there with that serious face, pacing back and fourth; wondering if he should just go home or knock. I smiled and said, "Merry Christmas." "Do you have any plans?" "Nope I was just going to walk around and look at the lights." I said. "Oh. So you do not want to spend it with me?" He asked and started walking away.

"Of course I do! Please do not leave" I said and grabbed onto his coat; I did not want him to leave. "Okay babe. I will not leave." He said and pulled me close. "Do you want to come in? We can watch the Terris and Phillip Christmas special." I said pulling him in. "Sure. It looks like I have no choice." He replied with a smile.

I took off my hat and my jacket. Stan threw his shoes off and laid his jacket on them. He never took off that poof ball hat. "What?" Stan asked. I must have been staring. "Nothing. Just looking at your poof ball hat." Stan blushed and rubbed it. "This old thing, I just, I mean you got it for me. I always feel close to you." He said turning more red. I kissed his cheek.

I ran into the kitchen and put some popcorn on while Stan turned on the t.v. and got a cover. I poured the popcorn in a bowl and walked into the living room. Stan was laying down on the couch. "Where am I going to sit?" I asked lifting up an eyebrow. "Well," He laid on his side, "Next to me." He said smiling. I laid against him, he threw one arm across my waist. We just laid there, in silence watching t.v.

Then the t.v. station got turned to Ariel the Little Mermaid. It was playing the song "Kiss the Girl". I heard Stan singing along with it. He then postioned himself to were he was on top of me. He put a hand against my cheek and moved closer. We kissed, yup just kissed, nothing else. We stayed like this for awhile. Then the clock rang. It was midnight, Christmas Eve.

"Merry Christmas Stan." I said and kissed his nose. "Merry Christmas Kyle." He said and kissed my lips. Then he got up and walked to his coat and pulled out a present.


	6. A Little Christmas Love

I got up and walked to the little tree that we kept near the t.v. and pulled out a present addressed to Stan. It was a locket, for men, that had a picture of him and I kissing. I held it close and turned around. Stan was standing in front of my with a little black and before you say, "Whoa an engagement ring already!" that comes later in our story.

"Happy Hanukkah." He said and handed me the box. I opened it and it was a small gold ring, no diamond, just a gold ring. "Look on the inside." He said and put his hands on my waist. I looked and saw out initials, _K.B. & S.M. _"Aw Stan. I love it." I put it on and giggled. I handed him his present, "Merry Christmas." He opened it, "A locket?" "Open it." I said getting a closer look.

When he opened it I saw a smile go across his face. "When did you-" "That one time we went camping last summer." I said. He put it on. "I love it." He said and kissed my forehead. Then I heard my stomach growl. "Uhm, I think I might go make me a quick sandwich." I said and walked into the kitchen.

When I bent down to get something out of the fridge I heard Stan whistle. I blushed and stood up real quick. I walked over to the counter and got out the bread. I started to spread mayo on it when Stan hugged me from behind. "I love you." He whispered in my ear. "I love you too." I said as I tried to concentrate on making my sandwich.

He moved my hair away from my neck and started to kiss it. _Come on Kyle, you can resist him. Keep putting your sandwich together. _Stan must of known that I was trying to resist him so he stuck his hands up my shirt. He grabbed my boobs and laid his face against my hair. "Mhm, they have grown some." He said.

It was getting harder to resist. _Come on Kyle you are almost done with your sandwich. You can do this._ Then he unhooked my bra and unbuttoned my pants. _You can do this Kyle...RESIST! _Then he stuck his hand down my underwear._ YOU CAN RESIST HIM! _The he stuck on finger in. _NO I CAN NOT! _I released a moan and then turned around and kissed him, taking his breath.

He pinned me against the counter. As we kissed he moved away the sandwich stuff, he then picked me up and put me on the counter. I pulled off his shirt and rubbed my hands down his back and into his boxers, grabbing his butt. He took off my shirt and kissed my neck while pulling off my bra. "Ah..." I said trying not to moan.

I lend in to unbutton his pants but I lend with to much power and we fell to the ground. "We could do it right here." He said with a wink. I just kissed him. He pulled on my pants along with my underwear and I did the same with his pants and boxers. He then turned me over on my back. "Shall we began?" He whispered into my ear. Before I could answer he thrusted me with more power and more force than all the other times we did it. I moaned louder with each thrust. I beg to lose myself.

I did not care if my parents walked in and saw just having sex in their kitchen. I did not care I was a girl who has dressed like a boy her whole life. I did not care about any thing. The only thing I cared about was this boy above me, taking me with every thrust, the boy who is the only one that truly knows me.

Later after we finished I had on his shirt and my underwear. While Stan only had on his boxers, he was buttoning up his pants. I noticed that he had kept his poof ball hat on him the whole time; even during sex. I walked up behind him and took off his poof ball hat. I put it on and giggled. "I love you poof ball." I said and kissed him. "I love you too, my little Kylie." He said and kissed me.


	7. First Broken Heart

_Not much happened after Christmas. School started back, things went back to normal, Kenny flirted with all the girls and even some boys, Cartman made gay, racist, Jewish and other types of jokes, Stan started weight lifting for football and me well I just hung out with Bebe until Stan was done with practices or lifting weights. School went by fast, before we knew it summer was only two weeks away and one day while I was waiting for Stan Bebe told me some thing really interesting... _

I was standing outside the parking lot by Stan's car.

_Yeah Stan was old enough to drive, even though he is a sophomore._

He always drove me home; that boy never took no for an answer; when I heard Bebe calling my name. "KYLE! KYLE!" She yelled. Bebe was in track so she could run really fast. Her long, blonde curls were pulled back into a messy bun; which is how I like to wear mine when it is just me and Stan. Bebe was wearing some bootie shorts and a tank top with some matching sandles. South Park High School really did not have a dress code.

"Hey Bebe! What is it?" I asked as she got closer. "You know how I keep in touch with Wendy even though I hate her." She asked. I shook my head yes.

_Yeah it is true. Bebe said that Wendy was a bitch and shit that normal girls talk about. Truth be told I do not think any one actually liked Wendy. Maybe Cartman but they both are smart-asses. I think I would actually tell Bebe my secret but Bebe tells every one, every thing. Well back to the story..._

"Well," Bebe said and then looked around, "She texted me and said that she is coming up this summer and," Bebe stopped and looked around again. "And what!" I said but then I regretted it, that was the girl side of me coming out. "And...she said that she had been texting Stan and that they had talked about getting back together this summer." I was so taken back by this that I dropped my books. _Would Stan leave me for her?_

I was friends with her on facebook and Wendy had gotten prettier since we last saw her. Her black hair had grown all the way down to her ass. Her boobs were probably 44 D's and in every picture she wore some thing really showey and she always wore pretty make up. I on the other hand had short curly orange hair, 38 C's and I always wore guy clothes plus I had never put make up on, not even once.

"Kyle are you okay?" Bebe said. I looked at her and just shook my head okay. "Are you sure? Do you need me to get Stan?" She asked. I just shook my head no. I felt light headed. _Had her and Stan really been texting and had they also been talking about getting back together?_ I threw up right there next to Bebe's shoes.

"OMG! Kyle!" I heard her yell. I looked at her and spoke softly, "Can I go home with you?" She shook her head okay, "But do you need to tell Sta-" "NO!" I yelled. Bebe was taken back by this. "I am so sorry Bebe I did not mean to yell." She wrapped her arm around me, I flinched. "It is okay Kyle." She looked around and then whispered, "I know your gay."

I just looked at her. "Wh..what!" I felt like throwing up again. "Yeah, the vibe I get from you when your around Stan makes you seem gay." That was it. I am telling Bebe the truth. _I am not gay, I am a girl who just dresses like a boy, that is dating a boy. _Boy does that sound stupid.

I saw Stan walking out of the school talking to Clyde. "Can we just go to your house now?" I asked. Bebe took me to her car. I buckled up and looked over at Stan's car. He was putting some stuff in his trunk. He closed it then opened the passenger door.

He would always greet me with a kiss and say "_Hey babe. I missed you._" But when he opened the door I was not there. He looked around, you could see the worry in his face. "Do you think you shou-" "No Bebe, I do not want to see him right now." Truth was I really did not want to see him. I know was over reacting; that was the girl side of me; I knew Stan loved me but I did not know though if what Bebe said was the truth.

I then heard my phone ring. I looked down to see it was Stan. I hit the end call button. Bebe whispered, "He sees you." I looked up and saw Stan waving at me. "Leave please." I said. I looked away from Stan and rubbed my arm.

Bebe pulled out. I looked in the side mirror and saw Stan standing there with a sad look on his face. I could not hold back the tears any more. I cried, I just cried and Bebe just let me.

I did not want to lose the love of boy with the poof ball hat.

(My favorite ending to a chapter so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come. Review and favorite!)


	8. A Change Over Night

Bebe had let me stay the night with her and I remember the exact quote she used too, "It is because you are gay. You will not do any thing to my while I sleep."

We had gone by my house and got some clothes for me to sleep in and wear to school tomorrow. While we were at a stop light, we saw Stan pull up beside us. I ducked down real quick. I looked up and saw Bebe wave then she rolled down her window. "Hey Stan what is it?" She asked. "IS KYLE WITH YOU?" I heard him yell. I was so afraid that she was going to give me up.

"I just dropped him off at his house." she said. "THANKS!" Stan said and then from what I heard it sounded like he was backing up. Once he was out of sight Bebe pulled me up by the collar. "You owe me big time." She said.

Once we got to her house we ran up stairs. "I am going to make some tea. Do you want any?" She asked. "Nah. Thanks though." I said. "Where is your room?" I asked, I really needed to change and possible shower. "Upstairs, second door on the right. It has a shower too. I got the master bed room!" She said with a perk in her voice.

I went up to her room. It was nothing special, just pink walls with posters of boy bands, a dresser with a mirror and make up on it, a desk with her laptop and a stero. I thought I had some time before Bebe came up so I took off my shoes and unzipped my pants.

_I might add that I thought Stan and I would have sex that day so I kinda had on sexy underwear..._

My underwear was black with lacey ruffles. I then pulled off my shirt, exposing some of the hickies Stan left from the last time but they had faded and looked like tiny bruises. I then began to unwrap my boob holder (Still do not know what the hell that is called). And that is when Bebe decided to walk in.

"Hey Kyl-!" She covered her mouth and looked at me. The first thing I did was cover my boobs, I ran up to her and said, "Pleeeaaassseee do not tell a soul." I said "You...are...a...girl?" Bebe said looking me over. I shook my head yes and told her the whole story, including Stan knowing and him and I having sex. "I knew there was some thing going on between you two!" Bebe said with excitement.

"So you are not freaked out?" I asked. Bebe just shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Weirder things have happened in South Park but the weird thing was that in second grade I thought you had the hottest ass." I blushed a little. Bebe's eyes lit up. I knew when that happened it was going to involve me doing some thing I did not want to.

"You should dress up as a girl, which you are, tomorrow and show Stan a run for his money." She said. "I really like the idea but what will people, mostly the boys think? They have known me as a boy their whole life and half of them I have beat the shit out of." I said. "Oh do not worry. When I am done with you they will want you to touch them again." She said with a wink. "After dinner we work on your woman skills.

_You might be thinking 'What about your parents Kyle? Will they get mad?' My mom and dad got a divorce after Christmas and my dad moved to California and he said, 'As far away from this screwed up family.' Might I add it was my dad's idea to dress me up as a boy. But any ways my mom said I could start dressing like a girl if I wanted to but I never really got around to it until that day._

__After dinner Bebe had me take a shower. I then put on a white robe and had my hair up in a towel. Then I heard my phone going off. **__**_**You know you wanna kiss the**_ **_girl!~_** It was Stan calling. "Are you going to answer that?" Bebe asked. I ran over and got my phone. I had 10 missed calls from him. _Stan must be worried to call me this much. _Ilet it go to voice mail and then waited for the voice mail icon to pop up once it did I listend.

_**You have one new voice mail! From Stan Marsh left one minute ago. Press one to hear the message.**_ I clicked one. I heard him breathing really hard. _Was he running around looking for me. __**Please Kyle answer me. I have been looking for you! What happened? I am really worried Kyle. I lo-** _Then it cut off. _**If you want to reply**_ _**the... ** _I turned off my phone. I felt bad I really did. "Okay Bebe, womanize me."

I was up to three learning to be a women. I learned to walk while swinging my hips, I also learned to walk in six inch plate form high heels, which was really hard. Bebe then straightened my hair and then painted my nails purple with green sparkles. She then gave me a purple, ruffle sleeveless tank top, some green bootie shorts, and those purple six inch plat form shoes.

"Now for the final touch...MAKE UP!" She said giggling. She put on some foundation, some eye shadow that brought out my eyes, then topped it off with mascara. "Omg Kyle! You look...AMAZZZZZIIIIINNNNNGGGG!" She giggled. I did not reconize the person standing in front of the mirror. I could not wait for Stan to see me.


	9. A Little Hard To Get

As we got closer and closer to the school I became more nervous. _Would Stan even know it is me? _I saw the school slowly come into view and my heart began to race. "Calm down Kyle. You look sexy." Bebe said with a wink. I took some deep breaths as she pulled into her parking spot. "Stan is not here yet." She said and point toward his parking space. _I wonder where he is? Is he still looking for me? Did he even go home last night?_

We got out of the car and some where between her car and the school Bebe ditched me. DITCHED ME! I took some deep breaths and opened the door. I walked like Bebe taught me, with my hips which caused my boobs to go up and down. It felt weird not wearing some thing to keep them back.

The whistling started. First with Token, the with Clyde, and a couple of other guys. Some even yelled 'Sexy', 'Nice ass', 'What is your name hot stuff' and 'Call me for a good time'. I just ignored them, non of them were Stan. _Only if he could see me now. _

I walked up to my locker. I put in the combination and before I could open it a hand closed it shut. "Hey!" I said and turned around. It was Kenny. I knew it would be a matter of time before he came along to flirt with me. "Hey there." He said and moved closer. Kenny had gotten really handsome but not as handsome as Stan. Kenny started dressing and gelling his hair back like those hipster people. He was also a foot taller than me. "Uh, hi." I said and looked down.

Kenny put his index finger under my chin and lifted my face up. "Look me in the eyes se-" Then he froze. "Wh-what?" I asked getting nervous. Kenny moved his arms away and took a step back. "Nothing you just look a lot and I do mean A LOT like one of my guy friends." He said and walked away. "Sorry to bother you."

I sighed. _He will find out soon enough. _I put in my combination AGAIN and proceed to open it. I got out my books for honors biology when Bebe leand against my locker. She whispered into my ear, "You should see all the men looking at you Kyle. They want you." I just shrugged. Again it was not Stan looking at me. "Oh," She said, "Stan will be passing by in 3...2...1." I turned around and saw only the back of Stan.

His clothes looked wrinkled, like he had just threw them on. His hair was a mess under his hat. Stan turned to Kenny. From the side it looked like he had buffy eyes with bags under them. _Did he stay up all last night?_ He tried to whisper but I could hear it. "Have you seen Kyle Kenny?" Kenny shook his head no but the look on his face said that he was contemplating telling Stan about the 'new girl'. But Kenny did not. "Nope. I have not seen him since yesterday." He said.

Bebe pushed me. "What was that for?!" I asked. "Walk by him. See if he notices. Give me your books, I will take them to your next class." She said. I handed her my books and watched her walk away._ Here goes nothing. _I walked with my hips swinging but not too much. I kept one hand on my hip and the other by my side. As I walked by him I flipped my hair back and made sure I hit him a little in the face.

"HEY! Watch w-where y...you a...ar...are going." He said slowly. Then I remembered what Bebe said. **_Play hard to get._**I turned around and put my hand that was on my hip over my mouth and giggled. "Opps I am so sorry. I will be more careful next time Mr. Poof Ball Hat." I put my hand back on my hip, winked at him and continued walking. I heard Kenny yell and sing, "STAN HAS A BONER! STAN HAS A BONER!"

Once I got around the corner I ran into the girls restroom and laughed. I have never felt this good, after all those times of him teasing me I got him back. I finally got him back. "What is so funny?" I heard a familiar voice say. _Oh no please just let this be my imagination! _I looked over and saw Wendy standing in front of a mirror with her hands on her hips. Her hair was in a braid and then put into a pretty bun. She was wearing a purple beany hat with a matching sweater. A black tank top underneath that showed her cleavage more than mine did and a black skirt. She wore purple knee high socks and black flats. Her make up was flawless. After looking at her I felt unworthy to even be in the same room as her.

I was frozen I could not speak, the only thing that came into my head was...

**_I have already lost the boy with the poof ball hat._**

(I really liked this chapter. I thought of it while I was at a band concert. Hope you enjoyed. Review and Favorite.)


	10. A Goddess and A Mere Slave

"Well!" She demanded. "Uh nothing. Some one just texted me a funny joke." I said and held up my phone with a smile. "You look oddly familiar." She said raising an eyebrow. "What! I am new here" I said rubbing my arm. "Oh well I just moved back you see." She grabbed my arm. "We should hang out today so you and I both ill not feel lonely." I did not know what to say so I just stood there.

"Well?" She asked. "Uhm, okay sure." I said and smiled. It hurt to smile and I felt sick to my stomach. "Do you want to know a secret?" She asked leaning closer to me. I shook my head yes. "I really like this guy that I dated here before I moved but I have been trying to get back with him. He says there is another girl. Hey! How long have you been here?" She asked. "This is my second day." I lied.

"Would you happen to know who the other girl is? Wait! I bet you do not know what he even looks like." She said and pulled out her phone. She showed me a picture of Stan and in the corner of the screen is me, well my boy me. "This is him." She said gazing at the picture. "So any ways do you know who it is?" She asked. I pointed to the boy me and said, "Him. Yesterday I saw them making googly eyes at each other in the halls."

When I looked at her see looked furious. "What is wrong?" I asked. I will finally get to her what she thinks of me. "That boy you said well...not to snitch or any thing but he attaches himself onto my poor Stan. He follows him where ever he goes. Always never gave us our personal space but Stan never told him no. He told me that him and Kyle, yuck, had been friends forever and they had a special connection. You know what was weird though." She said.

"What?" "He kept pictures of them. Plus when ever I was around Kyle I got this vibe from him like he was keeping a big secret and Stan knew. So I thought maybe the reason Stan hangs out with Kyle is because Kyle is forcing him too." She said and smiled an evil smile. "Oh." Half of that was true but I was never forcing him.

The bell rang, that meant five minutes to get to your first class. "What is your first class?" She asked. Her mood had completely changed. "Honors Biology? Yeah, Honors Biology." I said trying to be confused. "Darn we do not have our first block together. Meet me in here after it okay?" She said and grabbed my hand. I felt unworthy of her touching me. "Okay." I said.

We left and went our separate ways. As I was walking to my first class I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me into the boys locker room. "Hey. Le-" A hand covered my mouth and locked the doors. I could not tell who it was and I was getting highly pissed. "Sh Kyle. It is me, Stan." He said.

I relaxed and laid against him. "I am so sorry about yesterday. Bebe told me some stuff about-" "About Wendy asking me out." He said. His voice sounded hurt. "Yes. I just felt like nothing compared to her. Wendy is beautiful and I know you would not leave me for her right." I asked and grabbed his wrinkled shirt. "I would never leave you Kyle." He said and kissed me. "And Kyle." "Yes?" I did not want his lips to leave mine. "You are beautiful. You are the most beautiful creature in the whole fucking world. I am so lucky to have found out your secret." He said and laid his head against my collar bone.

This was the first time he has called me beautiful. I began to cry, not just because of what Stan said but because I knew deep down he meant every damn word. "I l...love you." I said through the tears. Stan wiped them away. "Don't cry my princess." He said and kissed me. As he pulled away he said, "You are a goddess and I am the mere slave that has fallen for you."

That was it. I wanted him, right here right now. I kissed him and he pinned me against the wall. I unzipped his pants and they, along with his underwear fell to the ground. He pulled down mine. We did not get fully naked for various reason . He laid my back against the bench. "I am not holding back anything." He whispered. He thrusted as hard as he possibly could. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried not to moan. As the thrusted he leand in and whisper, "Moan, my sweet goddess." I let it out, the loudest moan. "STANNNNNNNN!"

(My favorite line [so far] is in this chapter: _You are a goddess and I am the mere slave that has fallen for you. _Well any ways! Review and Favorite!)


	11. Flashing

After the bell for first period rang we went our separate ways. He went to math class and I went to my locker. I put in the combination and opened it. "Hey there." I heard Bebe say as she got closer. "Hello. Sorry I was not in honors. Some thing came up." I said blushing. "I know. I think every one in the school knows something was up with Stan at least." She said with a wink. I finally realized what she meant and I laughed. It was actually really funny.

"Hey Chloe." I stopped laughing and Bebe jaw dropped. "I thought you were not coming back til this summer?" She said shockingly. "My parents let me come early. So I see you are friends with Chloe." Wendy said grabbing my arm and giggling. "Uh, yeah. I have been showing her around and introducing her to the single, hot, men of the school." Bebe said and winked. I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"I hope you did not show her my Stan!" Wendy said holding my arm tighter. I could not feel from the elbow down. "No. Stan already has some one in mind." Bebe said. Wendy let go of my arm. "Who!? It is me right?" She asked getting closer to Bebe.

Speaking of the devil, Stan came around the corner. "Hey du- Wendy! What are you doing here?" Stan said. You could see the hickie I left on his neck, he tried to cover it but it was too late, Wendy had seen it. "Why is there a hickie on your neck?" She asked. Bebe nugged me and mouthed, **_that is why you skipped_****_bio._**I shook my head yes. "Uh, because I have a girl." He said smiling.

Wendy's face fell into a frown and tears weld up in her eyes. "Who?" She asked grabbing his shirt. "It is non of your business Wendy and besides you do not know her." He said. Stan hated it when women cried, that is why he never went to a chick flick with me or Wendy. "Okay then. Fine." She said and walked away. Bebe sighed, "That was c-l-o-s-e, close." "I know tell me about it." I said.

The bell rang. "Well see you during study hall Kyle." Bebe said and ran off. Stan put his hands on my hips and pulled me in for a kiss. I could never get tired of those kissed. "Shall we walk to math class, my princess?" He asked with a smile and then took a bow. "Yes." I said and curtsied.

I walked in there, heard some whistling and sat in my assigned seat. Then I saw people giving me weird looks. I forgot I was not dressed like a boy. Mr. Garrison came in and started with role call. The closer he got to my name the more I wanted to run out the door. "Kyle Broflosvki?" Mr. Garrison said. "Kyle?" He said raising his voice. I raised my hand, "H...h...h...here." I said.

Every one but Stan looked at me. "What!" I heard Craig yell in his mono-toned voice. "This is the -NUGH- governments doing." I heard Tweek say. "But but but I thought you were a boy Kyle." Butters said right behind me. "No way! That fag is just cross dressing those are fake." Cartman yelled turning his fat face toward me.

I had no friggin clue what he was about to do next. It all just happened in one slow motion. Cartman reached across my desk, grabbed my shirt; strapless shirt; and pulled it down, along with that went my bra. I covered my boobs but I think it had been too late. "Holy shit." I heard Kenny said. Then I saw Stan's fist hit Cartman's fat cheek. "YOU DUMBASS!" He yelled. I just stared at Cartman lying on the ground crying for his mom.

"Stan Marsh! To the principle's office." Mr. Garrison said and pulled out a pink slip. If Stan ever got a pink slip he would not be allowed to play in the next football game. "I am sorry." I whispered. "It is all okay. I was protecting what is rightfully mine." He said and smiled. He put his poof ball hat on me. "I love you." he said loud enough for every one to hear. I turned red, not just red but bright red.

As he walked out I yelled, "I LOVE YOU TOO, MR. POOF BALL HAT!"


	12. Breaking Up?

I barely made it through math class. Every time Mr. Garrison turned around one of the boys would throw stuff at me to get me to look at them, wink at me and when Mr. Garrison asked me to do a problem on the board one of them thought it would be nice to drop something in front of me. Not thinking about it I bent over. Which led to whistling and some of the boys saying 'Nice ass Kyle.'

Once I got out of there I heard my phone vibrating in my pockets. I pulled it out and looked, it was a text message from Stan. **_Hey Baby ;) I got suspended for three days but it was worth it. _**I slapped my forehead. _How the hell is it worth it?! _Then I heard Wendy yell my name. "KYLE!" She sounded piss. I ran as fast I could.

_Damn plat form heels. _"KYLE!" The sound was getting closer. I ran out the side door, I kept running. There was no way in hell I was going back to get my ass kicked by Wendy. I will never forget the time she beat up Cartman. I passed main street and then I stopped to catch my breath. _I think she did not follow me out of the school. _

I grabbed my heart. I really want to talk to Stan right now. So I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. **_"Hello?"_** He sounded worried. **_"_**_**Kyle is everything okay?" **_"Yeah everything is. Where are you?" I asked. _**"At home. My mom just yelled at me." **_He said and then laughed. "Can I come over, I kinda left school, Wendy was chasing me." I said and giggled rubbing the back of my neck.

_**"Yeah sure. I will have the front door **__**unlocked." **_he said. "Okay I will be there in about two minutes." I said. **_"Love you _****_Kyle." _**I could piratically see him smiling. "Love you too." I said then hung up.

I ended up getting to Stan's in less than two minutes. I practically ran to get there. I knocked on the door, I was out of breath. _I need to work out. _Stan opened the door. He took off his hat and put it back on. "Are you okay?" He asked. I shook head yes. He picked me up and carried me down to his room. I blushed.

"Feels like we are married." He said sitting me on his bed. "Yea I guess." I said sitting up. Stan sat next to me and put his hand on my lower thigh. I could not breath for a split second, almost every time he touches me it takes my breath away. "Hey Kyle?" Stan said rubbing the back of his neck. He had a serious look on his face.

_Oh no, is he going to break up with me!? _I could not hold back the tears, they just started flowing. _I have lost the boy in the poof ball hat._ "What is wrong Kyle? Are you hurt?" He asked and wiped my tears away. "A-a-are you going to break up with me?" I asked. "NO! I would not even think about leaving you Kyle." Stan said and held me close. He stroked my hair until I quite crying.

Once I quite he talked softly, "Kyle, we have know each other for years. For a majority of those years I have been in love with you and for the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning and see you right next to me, sleeping or smiling. I want to be there to wipe your tears away, I want to be there when you get sick, I want to even be there when we have our first child." "Stan we are not even married so why are you talking about this?"

Stan pulled away and went to his desk drawer. He pulled out a little jewelry box, nothing special. "I have been working a lot in the car shop to be able to buy this." He said looking down and smiling. He got in front of me and got on one knee. "Kyle Broflovski, would you do the honor of being my wife, of being Mrs. Kyle Marsh?"


	13. The Night Before

I looked at this boy in front of me. _Is this a dream? _"Kyle?" Stan asked. I looked into his eyes. "Yes Stan! Why would I not!?" I said as I wrapped my arms around him. He spun me around and held me close. Once he quit he sat me down and put the ring on me. He climbed on top of me and we made out.

_No sex this time. _

Stan asked, "Do you want to stay for dinner?" "Sure why not. Let me call my mom first." I said and got up. I pulled out my phone and called her. "Hello? Mom, I will be home late, Stan asked me to eat dinner with them." **_"Okay Bubba. Have fun. Love you."_**"Love you too mom." I said and hung up. Stan wrapped his arms around me and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Hey Stan?" "Yes baby?" He said not moving away. "I want to drop out of school. I want to be one of those stay at home wifes and then a stay at home mother." I said looking at him. "Any thing you want. As long as you are happy." He said smiling. Then he leand in and kissed me.

_Let us skip forward two years, summer before college and a day before the wedding. We had told our parents about us and how we have been together for awhile. Lucky non of them fussed over it, they actually were happy, extremely happy. I turned in my drop out papers. The principle cried a little, I was one of the smartest students South Park High had. Stan studied hard and was always working so we could have a big wedding even though I did not want one. When I went shopping for stuff I would some times see Wendy and get weird look. Now back to the story..._

Stan and I had finished moving into our apartment and I could not even stay or talk to him until tomorrow. I was laying in my old room. I felt sick, just sick. I was nervous. Tomorrow I was getting married to the boy in the poof ball hat. I giggled at the thought of it. Then I felt sick again, I really wanted to see him. I looked at the gold ring Stan got me for Hanukkah. I put it on a chain since I was wearing the engagement ring.

I looked at the clock, it was one o'clock at night. Then I heard a knock on the door. "Kyle honey? It is mom, are you up?" She said. "Yea, you can come in." I said sitting up, I got really light headed. "You should be getting bed. You do not want bags Bubba." My mom said. She pushed the hair from my eyes and then I looked at this women who has raised me. She was getting gray hair and wrinkles but she was still beautiful. "I will mom."

I hugged her. She started crying. "You have grown up so fast Bubba." She said and held me close. "Yea." I let her hold me til she finished crying. "Well," she sniffed, "I better go to bed. Night Kyle." She said and kissed my forehead. "Night mom. Love you." She smiled and left. Then Ike appeared in front of my door. He has grown so big. He was muscular, tall and kept his hair really short. "Congrats." He said all manly.

"Come here." I said and hugged him. "Hey!" He said trying to push me away but it did not work. We just stayed like this. Then I started crying. "What is wrong Kyle?" he asked. I have grown up so fast, Ike is now taller than me, mom is getting older and I am getting married. Then I got sick, I pushed Ike away and ran to the bath room. My nerves could not take it, I threw up.

I flushed the toliet and stood up. "Are you okay?" Ike asked. "Yea, I am so nervous." I said and stood up. "Do not worry Kyle. You will make a beautiful bride and an amazing wife." Ike said and hugged me. "Thanks Ike." I said. I went into my room and undressed, I looked in the mirror on my closet. I looked so young but I felt older. Then I noticed something else, I turned to my side. I had gained weight. "Ugh! Damn it!" Stan had been buying me a lot of chocolate lately.

I just threw a shirt over me and crawled into bed. I fell asleep dreaming of the boy in the poof ball hat.


	14. The Wedding

I woke up with my mom shaking me. "Today is the day Kyle! Today is the day!" She was so excited. I got up and ran to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. I looked like shit total shit. My hair was a long afro, my face was pale and I think there was dried drool. "Take a shower and then we can go out to eat!" My mom yelled as she ran down the stairs.

I rushed through my shower and the brushed my hair. I threw on a shirt and some shorts. As I ran down the stairs I saw Ike sitting on the couch. He was the ring bear and he was in a white tux, his hair gelled back and a purple tie on.

"Aw you are so handsome." I said. "Hush. Get your shoes on. I am hungry." He got up and handed me some slippers. I put them on and we walked out the door. Mom was sitting in the car, she smiled when she saw us. She pulled out her camera and took a picture. "Aw mom!" Ike said and rubbed his eyes. "I just wanted to remember this moment." She said with a smile.

It was hard to stay mad at her. We got into the car and drove through Hardy's. "What do you guys want?" She asked. "I want some hash rounds and an ice tea." Ike said. "What about you Kyle?" "I want two chicken busicts, a large hash round and an ice tea." I said grabbing my stomach.

"Are you sure you can eat all that Bubba?" My mom asked. "Yeah. I barely ate last night and I am starving." "Can you keep it down. You threw up last night because you were nervous." Ike said. "Yea I am sure." I said and waved him off.

Mom ordered and then paid. I thought I was going to die before I got my food. "Here you go." She said. Ike got out his hash rounds and then I got the rest. I had it all down before we even got to the church. We got out. I saw Stan's car and my heart raced. I was getting married.

We walked in. "See you guys. I am going to Stan's room." he said and walked off. We went down to the room for us girls. There was Me, my mom, Shelia, Bebe and I asked Butters and Tweek to be a brides maid. Tweek got a tux but Butters wanted the dress.

The brides maid dresses were purple heart lined dresses with ruffles. Everyone, including Butters, looked good in them. Tweek had on a tux opposite to the boys which was white with purple ties and vest. Instead Tweek had on a purple tux with a white tie and vest. We tried to gel his hair back but that did not work.

"Now for you Kyle." Bebe said. Bebe did my make up, Shelia did my hair and my mom got my dress ready. My dress was a heart lined top and then ruffles all the way down and it is a little longer in the back. I got on the dress and looked in the mirror. Luckly the dress still fit but you could see the little bump of fat. _Ugh Stan. _Bebe had my make up to were it looked natural, Shelia tamed my hair and had the curls to were they just fell down. I felt like a princess.

My dad came in. "Kyle." He said. We kept in touch, him and my mom got divorced because dad was actually gay but we kept in touch. "You look beautiful." He teared up. "Is it the guys ready?" My mom asked. "Yea. Are you guys?" "Yes." I said and shook my head.

Everyone got lined up at the door. Stan was already inside waiting. Everyone got by who they were suppose to, Clyde and Bebe, Tweek and Craig, Kenny and Butters, Randy and Shelia, my mom and Ike. Ike was also holding the rings and my mom was holding a flower basket.

I felt my dad wrap his arm around me. "Kyle, I am so sorry for making you dress as a boy." He whispered. "It is okay. If you had not then I would have never met Stan. I should be thanking you." He smiled and kissed my forehead. He pulled down my veil. "I am so proud of you." Then the music started.

The doors opened and every one went in. "Three..." My dad whispered holding tighter to my arm. I looked up at him, he was giving his daughter away to some one else. I held his arm tigher too. "Two...one..." We said together. Then we walked out.

I looked down and saw Stan. He was wearing his tux which was unbuttoned unlike the guys, he had stubs of hair on his face, which was hot, but the thing that made me smile was he was still wearing that poof ball hat that through the years has been worn out and the ball had lost a lot of color.

I smiled. "Who is giving this women away?" The re-bi asked. "I am." My dad said. He slowly let go of my arm. "Hello beautiful." Stan whispered. "Hey handsome." I whispered back. We just stared into each others eyes as the re-bi talked.

Then it came time for the exchange of rings, "Do you Stan Marsh take Kyle Broflovski to be your wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health?" "Yes I do." He said not taking his eyes away from mine and then put my ring on. "Do you Kyle Broflovski take Stan Marsh to be your husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health?" "I do." I said not taking my eyes away and put the ring on.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the br-" But before he could finish Stan pulled me and kissed me. "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Stan Marsh." Every one cheered, our parents cried but we just kept kissing. Then I felt a sharp pain and everything went black.


	15. Good News?

I woke up in the hospital. "Ugh." I moaned. My head hurt really bad. I looked around and started panicking. "Stan! Mom! Dad! Ike! SOME ONE!" I yelled. I heard the door open. Stan came in and ran to me. "What happened?" I demanded. "You had low blood sugar attack, I forgot about you being a diabetic." Stan said. He grabbed my hand, he was shaking. "You were unresponsive for an hour. I thought...I thought I lost you." he kissed me.

"But I am okay now. Where is every one?" I asked. "Out side. Do you want me to tell them you are okay?" He asked. "Yes please." I said smiling. Stan left the room, I laid back down and my stomach felt weird. I was so hungry. I pulled up the gown they had me in. I saw my little bump._ I am so getting Stan back. _Stan came in the room.

"Are you okay?" He asked giving me a weird look. "Yeah I am just hungry." I said patting my stomach. That is when a nurse came in. "Glad to see you are awake, Mrs. Marsh." She said with a smile. She was about in her early thirties and brown hair. "I got news from your blood work." She said. Stan grabbed my hand.

"Is it bad? Was there damage to anything?" I asked. "No, you have a bump on your head from where you fell when you passed out but some thing did show up. You are producing a lot more blood than your body should." She said smiling. "What does that mean? Is that bad? Is Kyle going to die?" I felt Stan's hand trembling, I squeezed it. "Oh no! Not at all. That actually means a great thing." She said.

Stan sat beside me. "What does it mean?" We asked in unison. "It means you guys are having a baby." Stan could not stop himself from smiling and neither could I. "A baby!?" He said looking at me. "Yes. Would you like me to do an ultrasound?" She asked.

"Yes!" We both nearly screamed. "Okay I will be back in a few minutes with the equipment." She said and left. "A baby?" Stan said and lifted up my gown. He laid his hand on my tiny bump. "This is the best wedding present ever!" He said. I put my hand over his. I was going to be a mom. "Should we tell every one?" I asked. "Lets wait til you get out okay?" "Okay."

The nurse walked back in with the ultrasound equipment. "This might be a little bit cold." She said as she squirted some blue gel on my stomach. She then turned on the screen and rubbed my stomach. "Look Stan." I said and pointed at the screen. There was a tiny tiny little person in me. "You look about six weeks Mrs. Marsh." "Well the last time we had sex was last month." Stan said.

I just looked at the screen. I started crying, I was having a baby and most importantly Stan's. We had made a new life. "What is wrong Kyle?" Stan asked. "It is probably the hormones." the nurse said. She wiped the gel off my stomach and left. I sat up and rubbed my belly.

Stan kissed my cheek. "It is a good thing we got a two bed room apartment." He said and laid his hand over mine. "Yeah. So what about the honey moon?" I asked. "We can just stay home. Maybe have some hot sex, if you are up for it, being pregnant and all" He said looking at me with concern. "Stan I would gladly love to have hot sex with this baby's daddy." Stan smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen.


	16. Do Not Hang Up

(You guys are probably thinking 'Damn does she not have a life' well I do not really or 'Damn it quit updating' but I am not half way through this story, almost but not yet.)

We had just finished having sex for the fourth time today. Being pregnant made my body so sensitive that every where he touched caused me to moan or some thing. I was standing up when I heard a knock on the door. "I got it honey." I said and put on my robe.

I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. I saw Wendy standing there. She looked at her watch and then knocked again. "Well who is it?" Stan asked leaning against our bedroom door frame wearing some red boxers. I whispered, "Wendy." Stan's eyes got really big. "Let me get it." He said, throwing on a robe.

He opened the door and stood behind it. "Hey Stan." She said. "Is Kyle home. I heard about his, I mean her, accident. Is she okay?" "Yeah, she is. Why do you care all of a sudden?" He said. "I was just worried God." She replied. "Well thanks for stopping by. See you later." He said closing the door but Wendy stopped him.

She got real close to his face. "If you ever get tired of that thing just call me." Something went off in Stan's head. "Kyle, is not a thing! Kyle is my wife! Never call Kyle a thing again!" He yelled and slammed the door in her face. I hugged him from behind. "Thank you." I said. "You are my wife and no one and I mean no one is ever going to hurt you." He said. He turned around and got on his knees, he undid my robe and rubbed my belly.

"Hello little guy or girl. I am your daddy and I am going to protect you as well, not matter what ever happens." He kissed my belly. I had grown a little since I left the hospital. I smiled. "You are going to be a great father Stan." "You are going to be a great mother Kyle." He smiled. I kissed him, he held me as close as he could with out squeezing the baby.

My stomach growled. "Some one is hungry." He said with a smile. I blushed. "What would you like to eat?" He asked walking into the open kitchen. "Hm. I am craving a turkey sandwich with pickles, mustard, ketchup, mayo, peanut butter, banana peppers, some strawberry jelly with cheese." I thought Stan was going to throw up.

"I will never understand pregnant women's taste." I laughed. He has put a clothes hanger over his nose as he made the sandwich. I went to change, I put on some underwear and one of Stan's football shirts that showed my baby bump. I walked to the couch and put my feet on the coffee table.

I lifted up the shirt and ran my finger in a circle around my belly button. "What are you thinking?" Stan asked as he handed me the sandwich. "I was wondering what gender it is." I said and took a bite. Stan made a gagging face. "Really? Does that actually taste good?" He asked pulling me close to him. My head rested on his shoulder.

"Yeah actually. Want a bite?" I asked giggling. "No thank you." He said. He kissed my forehead. "I love you, Mrs. Marsh" "I love you too, Mr. Marsh." I said and then continued to eat my sandwich.

_Let us skip forward to August...I am about four months. _

I woke up and saw Stan was gone. I forgot college had started. Stan got a full ride through Denver University with a football scholarship. I sat up, it was a little hard to get up with my belly getting bigger. I rested my back against the head board and lifted up my shirt. I could fell the baby move now. The doctor said I would fell it move a lot more when time for it to come came closer.

"Good morning sweety." I said and rubbed my belly. "Ugh. You are making me hungry. How about some Taco Bell." I slowly got up, not wanting to fall. I put on some yoga pants, which were really comfortable, a Gir shirt that was getting too small for me, it showed off my belly more than I wanted to. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun. Then I put on some flip flops. My feet were a little swollen but not much.

I grabbed my purse and pulled out ten dollars. I decided to walk since Taco Bell is only two blocks away. I grabbed my keys and walked outside. The August weather hit me, it was hot and humid. I locked the door and walked down the stairs.

It took me awhile to get to Taco Bell but I wanted to be safe than sorry. I walked in and I had never been so glad to have air condition. I walked to the counter. "What would you like to order?" The man asked. "I would like the twelve tacos deal please." I said and rubbed my belly. "Okay. That will be $4.07." I handed him the money. "Please wait right over there. They should be done in about two minutes." He said with a smile.

I stood and waited then I saw Bebe come in with Clyde. "Hey Kyle." She said waving. "Hey there." I said and smiled. "Woah you have gotten so big." She said. I felt very self conscious. "Can I touch your belly?" "Yea sure." Bebe touched my belly. "Whoa. I can fell it moving." She was so happy.

"Order number 214." "That is me." I said and took my taco box. "Should you be out walking around?" Bebe asked. "It is okay. The doctor said I needed to exercise." I said. "Well see you guys later." I walked out and back to the apartment.

I pulled out the key and unlocked the door. I went in and took off my shoes. I went back to the bedroom. I sat down and opened my taco box. I took out a taco and took a bite. Then I felt a sharp pain go down my back. "Ow." Then I could not feel my legs, but there was a sharp pain that I could feel go down them. "AH! OW!" I felt some thing wet, I put my hand down and pulled it up, it was covered in blood. I panicked. I grabbed my phone on the bedside table and called Stan.

"Hello Kyle?" "Stan some thing is wrong, I can not feel my legs and I am bleeding. Stan OW," a pain shot down me,"come help me. I am so scared. What if some thing is wrong with the baby?" I started crying. "I will be there in a few minutes." Stan said. "Please do not hang up?" I asked. "I will not baby."


	17. Everything is A-OK!

"I am coming up the stairs now." Stan said, he was breathing hard. "Damn it, why did we have to get one on the fourteenth floor." "Stan please hurry. There is a lot of blood." I said. I started crying. _God, if you are there, please do not let me lose this baby. Please God! _Then I heard Stan open the door. "KYLE! Where are you?" "I am in the bed room!" I yelled.S

Stan ran into the room and stopped. There must have been a lot of blood because his eyes got really big. I was light headed and crying. "Stan. Help." I reached my hand out. "Everything will be okay Kyle." He slowly lifted me up but that still sent a pain through me. "AHH!" I yelled.

"I am sorry baby." He said and ran out the door. He closed it and called Kenny, "Hey some thing is wrong with Kyle. Could you come watch the apartment? Thanks." He hung up. Every step he took sent a sharp pain through my spin. I kept losing blood, I grabbed onto my belly. "Stan..." I said. I did not know how weak I sounded. "What is it baby?" He whispered back.

"I am so scared. I do not want to lose this baby." I said. "You will not Kyle." We got down to the car, he slowly opened the door, he threw his coat on the seat and sat me down. By now I could not feel anything. "We will be at the hospital soon." I shook my head okay then closed my eyes.

I woke up in a room, it took me awhile to process what had happened. My hands went straight to my stomach, I felt my baby bump. "I did not lose you." I said and teared up. I looked over and saw Stan asleep in a chair. His hair covering his eyes and he was mumbling something in his sleep.

I lifted up my gown. I had grown some, my belly button was sticking out. Right then Stan woke up, "Kyle, you are awake." He said smiling. He slowly got up. "What happened? How long have I been out? Is the baby okay?" I asked as he sat next to me and rubbed my hair.

"You went into a false labor. The nurses were shocked when I told them you were only about 17 weeks along. They said they had to numb your legs and you would not be able to walk for a week. You have been asleep for about two days. As far as they know the baby is okay. Do you want me to ask the nurse to do an ultrasound?" He asked rubbing my belly.

"Yes please." He got up and left. Then came back with a nurse, some one totally different than before. "Glad to see you are doing better Mrs. Marsh. Keep your gown lifted up." She squirted some blue gel onto my stomach and rubbed. "How far along are you?" She asked. "About 17 weeks." I said. "You a little big to be only 17 weeks." She said. "Maybe it is from eating so much." Stan said laughing.

"There seems to be a heart beat. Would you like to hear it?" "Yes!" I nearly screamed. She turned on the volume and instead of one heart beat I heard two. "Well this explains it." She said and turned the screen toward us. "You two are having twins." "TWINS!" We said in unison.


	18. Laying Down the Line

They kept me in the hospital for the rest of the week. Stan would come by everyday after school and would not leave until the made him. On Friday had come and I was putting on my shirt with the help of Stan. Ever since we found out we were having twins he treated me like I would break if you touched me.

"I got it Stan." I said. I sat back down carefully. "I know but I do not want anything bad happen again, to you or," he rubbed my belly that was getting bigger each day, it seemed like, "them." He said with a huge smile. We kissed, oh how I have missed his kisses.

The doctor came in and was looking at some papers. "Mrs. Marsh?" He said and put on his glasses. He looked fifty and was going bald. "Yes?" "You know what happened to you was really serious correct? You would have died if your husband had not got you here in time." The mood had become serious. "You are carrying twins correct?" "Yes I am." I said and my hand went straight to my belly. "Well from what happened to you we might have to do a c-cession when you have them, also you are going to be on bed rest til then."

"What is bed rest?" Stan asked. "It is were the mother does not walk around, she stays in the bed and the only time to get up is to go to another place to lay down or to pee and/or bath. That means no showering because we do not want you to be standing on your feet til those babies are born also..." He flipped through some pages. "We are going to induce labor, which means the day you are due you are going to check in, we are going to induce you with some medicine that will bring on labor UNLESS you have already gone into it."

Stan grabbed my hand. I know he was terrified something that something bad may happen. "Okay doctor. Thanks." "I will see you toward the end of the month, September 27th, for an ultrasound." He said with a smile and left. "You heard the doctor, no more walking around til the little ones are born." He said and helped me up. "Stan I can walk." I said as we left the door. "I know. I will have my mom and your mom watch you while I am at school." I smiled.

Stan was so caring to me, I could not have asked for a better husband. We walked to the car hand and hand. "I love you Stan." I said and laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you too Kyle."


	19. I Love You

_Let us skip forward to a week before Thanksgiving. _

I was 27 weeks and was feeling all the affects of being pregnant with twins. My back hurt, I was almost always hungry, my breast were swollen, super sensitative and even though I rarely was on my feet they were still swollen. I had to get a body pillow to lay my big belly on. Stan really did not like that pillow because now I could not cuddle with him

I was laying on my side with my shirt pulled up above my now bulging belly. I was writing in my log book about what I ate and how long when I felt a little kick. I rubbed where the kick was. "I know you guys miss daddy but he is at school." Then on the other side was a kick.

I reached over and got my phone. Stan wanted me to text him every time something happened.

**_They both kicked. I think they are missing their daddy. I know I am. :( /3_**

I hit the send button and sat up. Shelia and my mom came in with some popcorn. "Do you want any Kyle?" My mom asked as they sat on the other side of the bed. "I just ate I possible could no- well just a handful please." I said and reached into the bowl. My phone vibrated. "Can you hand me that?" I asked. "It is probably Stan." I clicked on the message.

**_Man...I wish I was there to feel it. I will call you in a minute, class is almost over. I miss you_**** too!**

I smiled and sat my phone on the bed side table. "So do you guys know the genders of the babies?" Shelia asked. "Nah, we want it to be a surprise." I said and felt another kick. "Do you guys want to feel them kicking?" I asked. They both shook their heads. I took their hands and sat one on each side. The twins decided to kick at the same time.

My mom could not help but smiling ear to ear and the same with Shelia. "Those are our grandbabies!" They shrieked. My phone started to ring. I picked it up and saw Stan on the caller I.D. _"Hey baby!" _He said with such happiness in his voice.

"Hey." I said giggling. _"What have you been up to?" _"Nothing much. Sitting, doing some papers and watch korean dramas on Netflix." _"Have you eaten yet?" _Stan worries too much. "Yes I have." _"Hey can I say hi to the twins?" _He asked. Ever since the doctor told us the baby or babies can hear you Stan wants to always talk to them.

"Sure." Shelia and my mom had left to go to the kitchen. I laid the phone against my belly. I could hear Stan saying hi and that he missed them. I pulled the phone back to my ear. _"Hey I have to go. I only have one more class then I can see you." _I could practically see the devilish smile on his face. "Okay. Oh be careful, I was watching the news earlier and they said there is suppose to be a huge storm coming our way. I Love you Stan." _" Hehe, do not worry, I always am. Love you too Kyle." _

He hung up and the room became silent. I went back to watching my shows not knowing that may be my last time talking to the boy in the poof ball hat.


	20. Death and A Coma

It was around six and Stan had still not come home. He would have been even if he stayed after for a teacher or something. _Did he go to a friends? _No he would have called me. _He might have went to the library. _No he would have called me too. I sat up and reached for my phone and saw it was dead and then I heard Shelia's go off. I thought maybe Stan was calling her.

"Hello?" I heard her ask from the living room. "What! When!" Then some silence. I thought it might be Randy calling instead. "What! How did that happen!" Her voice was cracking. It sounded like she was crying. "Yes, the Mrs. is in the other room." That is when a fear hit me. Something had happened to Stan. I slowly got up. "Okay. We will be there soon." She hung up.

I got to the door way and saw Shelia on the couch, her head in her hands crying. My mom was comforting her. "Should we tell Kyle?" I heard her say through the tears. "Tell me what? What happened to Stan!" I asked my voice getting louder. Shelia lifted up her head.

Her eyes looked scared and broken. I felt really weak, I needed to sit down before I fall. I sat in front of her on the coffee table. "Please Mrs. Shelia. Tell me, I am his wife I need to know." She shook her head at first, I know I am not in the best condition but I can handle the news. I started to tear up, "Please tell me." I held her hands.

"Stan was coming home, he was driving at a normal speed and going down that huge mountain to get here." She closed her eyes. I know this is killing her to tell me but I wanted to know. "There was another driver coming up the mountain, he was in a truck and also drunk they said. He was on Stan's side of the road. Apparently Stan tried to swerve out of the man's way but the road was slick and the driver hit him and sent Stan off the road." She closed her eyes again, trying to hold back the tears. "His car rolled all the way down the mountain and...and by the time they got there Stan was barely breathing. They have had to revive him twice."

I felt the tears rolling down my face. I did not what her to continue but she did. "They took him into surgery, they do not know if he is going to make it. He is in a comma right now." I let go of her hands. _Stan might die, Stan might actually die!_ I grabbed my belly. I felt one of the twins kicking. _They might grow up without a father! _That is when I lost it. I just wanted to curl up and die. I did not want to go on without him beside me, to help me raise these babies, that we made.

"Kyle?" My mom whispered in a soft voice. "Do you want to go to the hospital? Wait for them to bring him out and see him?" She asked still in her soft voice. I just shook my head yes. I could not even speak I was in so much shock. Shelia wiped away her tears, they both had to help me up. I walked to get my coat. I felt another baby kick. I rubbed my belly. "What will I do if he dies?" I asked myself.

They way there was a silent ride. I sat in the back with my feet up on the seat. It took about and hour and a half to get to the hospital. We pulled into the hospital. "Do you want me to help you in?" My mom asked. I shook my head no. "Do you want me to pull you up to the front so you do not get wet?" I shook my head yes. I unbuckled and got out. I waved to them as the drove off.

I walked up to the nurses desk. "Do you where Stanly Marsh is rooming?" I asked, it hurt to talk. She typed something and looked at me. "Family or friend?" She asked. "Family." I barely mange to say. "Third floor, room 348, he just got out of surgery." She said. "Thanks." I walked away toward the elevator. I was in there with a mom and her boy. The boy looked like Stan when we were in third grade, short black hair yet long bangs, light blue eyes and always smiling.

I could not help but smile at the memory. The door opened to the third floor. I slowly got off and walked looking for room 348. "346, 347 and finally 348." I said to myself. I looked at the door, I was so scared to go in and see him. I grabbed the door handle, took a deep breath and opened it. As soon as I laid my eyes on him I began crying.

They had shaven off his black hair and now there was just a bandage there, there was cuts all over his face and stitches, his shoulder was wrapped up along with his fore arm and leg. His eyes were closed and they might never open again. I knew there was damage under his clothes but I did not want to see them. I did not even want to Stan like this. I sat at the chair closes to him.

"Stan..." I said and let the tears flow. "Please, for the love of God, make it out of this. Come back to the twins, your parents, your friends and me! Just please do not die." I said and laid my head on the bed. I lifted it up and saw his poof ball hat sitting on the side table. I put it on and just looked at Stan. I laid my hand on his and rubbed my thumb against his.

"How could some one so strong look like this?" I whispered but I knew there would be no response. The doctor came in. "I assume you are the Mrs?" I shook my head yes. "As you can see Stan has been through hell but he is stable now, he has a 55% chance of coming out of that coma in the near future. There was surprisingly no brain damage what so ever but we will have to check his writing, seeing, walking, eating and other skills when he wakes."

I felt him staring at me. "I guess I will leave you here. You can go home when ever you want. I will tell the nurses that." He said. "Thanks." I looked up at him, "I mean it thank you for giving him a chance." The doctor smiled and left. I stared at Stan and kissed his hand.

The boy in the poof ball hat has may never come back to me again.


	21. It Is Okay To Give Up Stan

(Sorry for not updating yesterday! But here is the next chapter. It might make you cry but the ending is amazing! Enjoy!)

_Thanksgiving past and Stan still did not wake up. I went to the hospital everyday to see him. Every now and then, he would say a few words, my name, cat and cry but he never woke up. I was getting bigger and the twins were kicking a lot. Every other week, because of what the doctor told us after my false labor, I would go for an ultrasound. I would have the doctor print out pictures and I would put them in a picture book for when Stan woke up. It was after Christmas and I was about 34 weeks._

"Do you want to know the genders today?" The doctor asked rubbing the blue gel on my belly. "Nah. I want to keep it a surprise because of Stan, he wanted it to be a surprise." I said with a smile. "How is he doing by the way if you do not mind me asking? Lay back." He asked as he started to rub my stomach. I laid back and looked at the screen. "Okay as okay can get, they said he might never wake up though." I said fighting back the tears.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Marsh. Well good news is everything looks AMAZING!" He said and turned the screen toward me. "They look beautiful." I could not hold the tears back, I let them go. "I am so sorry." I said trying to get up. "I just feel so alone right now and I am afraid." I said wiping the gel off my belly and pulling my shirt down. The doctor handed me a picture of the ultrasound and looked me in the eyes, "Things may look bad now but there will be a time when the this bad time crosses over there will be a beautiful rainbow."

It really did not make any sense but the doctor was old and he was trying to cheer me up. "Thank you." I said and took the pictures. I got up and walked slowly to the door, I opened it and turned around, "I mean it thank you." He smiled and then spoke, "Tell Stan I said hello. See you in two weeks?" I smiled, "See you in two weeks." I said and shut the door.

I got into the elevator and went down to the third floor. I slowly walked in Stan's room. I felt like a bloated pig trying to walk. I was due in about six weeks and I was ready to get these babies out of me. I opened Stan's door and walked in. "Hey Stan." He just laid there, not a word just like always. I sat down and pulled out the pictures. "Here are the twins. They are growing bigger each week. They miss your voice," I laid my hand on his, "And so do I." I cried again, "I really want you back Stan. Please come back soon." I leand in and kissed his lips.

"I have to go, I love you." I said. I put the pictures in the picture book and sat it on the bedside table just incase he were to wake up. I walked to the door and turned back to look at him. His stitches were taken out now, a small scar was now on his forehead, his beautiful face now had an imperfection thanks to a wreak-less driver. His hair was growing over his eyes now.

_Six weeks had gone by and I was due any minute and Stan still had not waken up from his coma. With each passing day I got more worried that I would be raising the twins on my own. My belly looked liked a sideways watermelon. Everyone would come by and check on me, my mo, Shelia and Randy, Bebe and Clyde, Tweek and Craig, lastly Kenny and Butters. It was a week before I was was due._

"Well Mrs. Marsh next time I will be seeing you is when you are delivering these little ones." The doctor said. "See you then." I said and left. I walked up to Stan's room. I put the pictures in the picture book just like always. "Hey there." I said. I felt a kick, "The babies miss you." I brushed his growing hair out of his eyes.

"What are you dreaming about Stan? Is it something beautiful?" I felt tears forming in my eyes. What I said next I had been thinking about since this had happened. "Stan honey, you do not have to hold on any more. I know you were worried about having a baby and then when I had that incident you never stopped worrying. When we found out we were having twins you were so happy," I felt a tear go down my face, "Stan you do not have to worry. I can do this, I will get my G.E.D. and take online classes., your mom and my mom are helping me pay the bills but I will get a job." I wiped a tear away. These next words took all my effort to say. "You can let go Stan. You do not have to fight any more. I love you and I know you loved me and our unborn kids."I just do not want to see you like this any more. I do not want to explain to our kids why their daddy is in a coma. Stan honey, I love you. I have never regretted any thing we have ever done. I have loved you and will always love you. I love you Stan, you are the boy in the poof ball hat that I have came to love." I took off his hat and sat it on his head. I slowly got up and wiped the tears away, I bent down, kissed his cold lips and whispered"Good-bye Stan." I walked to the door and turned around.

_"Hey Kyle?" "Yea Stan?" "What would you, just saying, if I asked you to marry me?" "Well Stan, I mean we are just in the fifth grade and you are dating Wendy." "So? What would you do?" "I guess I would be happy. We have know each other for years." "Will you marry me when we get older?" "What? Stan, what about Wendy?" "Kyle please, just marry me! Promise." "I promise Stan." "Good. And Kyle?" "Yes?" "I love you."_

I thought Stan was kidding at the time but now I know he was serious. I felt another kick this time it was more powerful. "Ugh." I said and grabbed my belly. I looked down, my pants looked like I had peed myself. "Oh no!" I then felt a contraction. "AH! NURSE!" What I thought was a nurse grabbed my side as I began to fall. I looked up and saw Stan.


	22. Two Little Miracles

I could not believe what was standing in front of me. "Stan?" I said. Then another contraction hit, "AH!" "Yes it is me. Who else would it be? And are you okay?" He said taking me to his bed. "No! You just woke up from a coma, A COMA! Plus my water broke." He sat me on his bed. "I thought you were only a few months into your pregnancy?" He was really worried. "Stan you have been in that coma for months. It is January." I think he did not want to question me because I was in labor.

Another contraction hit, "AH! STAN!" I grabbed my belly. _Damn this hurts so fucking bad! _"I will go get a nurse!" I grabbed his arm, I did not want him to leave, I have finally got them back. "Please stay here. I do not want you to leave. I am scared." He leaned in and kissed me. "I will never leave you, I promise." "Stan?" "Yes?" He said. "Please help me get my pants off." He slowly unzipped them and pulled them down. While he was pulling them down another contraction hit. "AHHHHH!"

"Did I hurt you?" I shook my head no. He then pulled off my underwear. "Get out my phone and call Mr. Dr-AHHH-Dreck." Stan pulled out my phone and dialed his number. I watched him pase the room back and forth, for someone who just woke up from a coma he was moving fast. Once he hung up he came back to my side. "Stan?" "What is it Kyle? Do you need to push?" I shook my head no.

"Why did you wake up? How are you moving so fast?" He shrugged. "All I know is I heard you scream and something went off inside my brain. The next thing I knew I was running toward you." I leaned in and kissed him. Then another contraction hit. "AH!" Stan let me grab his hand.

It felt like it took Dr. Dreck forever to get to the room, granted he is old but still. "Sorry it took me so long. How are you doing Mrs. Marsh?" "I WANT THESES DAMN BABIES OUT NOW!" I laid my head on Stan's shoulder as another contraction hit. "Let us see how far along you are." He said pulling up a chair. I felt him stick his finger while another contraction hit. "You seem to be about 8 cm which only means two more till you can push." "Thank God!"

"I will come back in about five minutes." He said and left. "Stan..." "Yes honey?" He said wiping the sweat of my forehead. "What if I am a horrible mom? What if they hate me? Or get bullied because of me?" He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead. "You will be the best mother in the world. They will love you, hopefully as much as I love their mommy."

"I love you TOOOOOOO!" I yelled as I squeezed his hand. "It is okay, Kyle. You are almost there." "GET THE DAMN DOCTOR BACK IN HERE! I WANT TO PUSH!" I yelled. Stan ran to get him. While he was gone I looked down at my belly. "You guys have the sweetest father." Stan came back with the doctor. "Do you think it is time to push?" "YES! GOD YES!" He bent down and look.

"Well yes you are. Here we go." Stan grabbed my hand and looked at me. "Here we go." We said together. "One...two...three...push." I pushed like there was no tomorrow. After fifteen minutes we heard a small cry. "Congrats you have a girl but there is still one more." He said holding up our little girl.

"Half way there Kyle. Just one more." He said and kissed my forehead. Having the second one took a little longer."One more push Mrs. Marsh!" I pushed so hard I thought my brain was going to pop out of my head. We heard another small cry. "It is a boy." He said and carried him to the nurse. After they cleaned them off they wrapped them in a blanket and handed the boy to me and the girl to Stan.

I counted all his fingers and toes. "Ten each." "Same here. You did amazing Kyle, I am sorry I was not around to help you." "It is okay Stan." I kissed him. "This is the first time I have seen identical twins that are different gender." She said while she closed the door. This was true. They both looked just alike. They had Stan's black hair with my curls. They had my nose and a mixture between mine and Stan's lips.

"What should we name them?" I asked. "Can we name the girl Clementine Ann Marsh?" He asked holding her. You could tell she already had him wrapped around her finger. "I love that name. We should name the boy Alexander Vincent Marsh." I said holding him close to me. "I love that name too." We kissed each other with more passion than ever before.

Alex started to cry. "Hey what is wrong little guy?" I asked. "He might be hungry." Stan said. "Will you hold him real quick Stan." I said handing him to him. I took off my shirt and unhooked my bra. "What are you doing?" Stan asked blushing. "Breast feeding. That is what my tits are for." I think this made Stan really uncomfortable. I did what the How-to-be-a-mom book told me. It hurt a little when he first started to suck. "Let me feed her too so she will not cry."

Stan put her in my other arm. I watched them as they drank. I started to cry. "What is wrong Kyle?" Stan asked. "Nothing, I am just so damn happy. I feel in love with my childhood friend, had sex with him, married him and now have had a family with him." I laid my head against Stan's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. "I love you so much Kyle Marsh." He said and kissed me. "I love you so much too Stanly Marsh." And kissed him back.

The boy in the poof ball hat has made my life an adventure and I will never change it for anything in the world.

(Okay so I might end it here but do you guys want me to continue or make a spin off with the twins. I really hope you enjoyed this story! Vote, Review and favorite. Maybe more to come.)


	23. Share With Daddy

Stan had to stay in the hospital with me during the three days I was there, they had to make sure he did not have any type of brain damage. I was glad he could not go home even though I knew he probably would not. He moved his bed closer to mine so when they brought in the twins he could hold them as well.

"Hey Stan?" I asked as they took the twins back to the nursery. "What babe?" "Did you dream about any thing while you were in that coma?" I asked turning toward him. "Yeah actually I did." "What was it about, if you do not mind me asking!" I said when I saw him looking down. "Oh I do not mind. The dream though felt so real." He looked down at his hands. "I dreamed that I had died and you were so depressed. You would always cry yourself to sleep every night. I would say, 'Kyle every thing is okay. I am right here!' but you could never hear me. The dream continued with the twins growing up. You kept smiling even though you would still cry yourself to sleep. You stayed strong just for them. You would tell them stories about how cool or thoughtful I was. And every night in my dream I would bend down and kiss the twins head then I would go to your room, lay beside you and sing to you though you could never hear me."

Stan was crying by this point. I leaned over and wiped away his tears. "It is okay Stan. You are here now, alive and well." I said trying not to cry because if I did then we both would never stop. "You are right Kyle." He said smiling. I kissed him on the cheek. "What! Not the lips?" He asked and then pulled me in for a kiss.

_We both got released from the hospital at the same time. Stan applied for online classes because he said he wanted to be home with us so he could help with the twins and so he would not miss anything. _

Stan was in the shower when I walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth while humming to the ABC's. "Kyle is that you?" I heard Stan ask. I giggled, "No it is her mother." I said trying to sound like my mom. "MRS. BROFLOVSKI!" He actually bought it. I tried not to laugh, "Yea. I do not want Kyle to know but I find you every attractive Stanly." I said moving closer to the show curtain. "Mrs. Bro...Broflovski!" I could practically see the blush going across his face.

I pulled the shower curtain. A naked Stan appeared in front of me. He put his hands over his private and was blushing so bad. "KY...KYLE!" That is when I laughed. I was almost on the floor I was laughing so hard, a tear even went down my face. "Oh...my...God!" I could not even breath. Stan was mad now, "I am so going to get you." He said as he turned off the water. I got on my feet and ran into our bedroom. Stan came in, still naked.

"Get back here!" He demanded as he ran after me. I jumped over the bed and ran across the room. "Nope. Try and catch me." I said with a wink. He ran after me. We continued this chase for awhile until Clementine started crying. "I got her. Go get a towel or boxers on." I said trying to take a breath. I walked into the other room, the twins had to share a room for now. I walked up to Clementine's bed and slowly picked her up.

"What is wrong baby girl? Mommy is here." I said. I smelled her diaper, that smelled okay so I guess she was hungry. I walked over to the rocking chair that had a pink cushion on it and sat down. I pulled up my shirt and took off half of my bra. I let her drink which calmed her down. She was so cute, they had my bright green eyes mixed with a tiny bit of blue. I hummed a song while she drank.

"Can Daddy have some milk?" Stan asked leaning against the door way. "Stan!" I was caught by surprise and started to blush. "You know this milk is for the babies." I said. Clementine pulled away and I began to burp her. "I know." Clementine burped and then Stan took her from me. "But can you share with daddy?" He asked bouncing her up and down. She giggled as he pulled her close. "I think that is a yes." He say and then began to rock her.

I put back on my bra and pulled down my shirt. "You did not ask Alex." I said as I walked Clementine fall asleep in Stan's arms. He walked over to her bed and laid her down. I could not help but smile, he was such a great dad. Then Stan laid his head against my breast. "You are teasing me with these." He said and then pull on my shirt. "W...what?" I asked. "There is to much clothing on." He said and put his hands up my shirt.

"St...stan not in here." I said blushing. He picked me up bridle style and carried me to our room. He laid me gently on the bed. "I am going to have my way with you." He said taking off his shirt. I could see his back in the t.v.'s reflection, he had a scar on his left shoulder from his accident. "Oh really now?" I asked with a wink. I took off my shirt. "Yea." He said crawling up on me. He kissed my lips and then went to my jaw line. I felt him unhook my bra and toss it somewhere in the room.

My lips found his, I reached down and pulled on his boxers, he smiled as he pulled them off. I missed making love with Stan. After the were unzipped he kicked them off. He then found his way to my breast, he kissed and nippled on one and then did the same to the other. "Sttaann~" I moaned. He then bit my neck. "Ow." I said and grabbed his arm. "Sorry honey. I missed this so much." He said as he rubbed his finger in circles on my stomach. Then his fingers found their way to my zipper. Stan whispered, "I am going to take my sweet time and hold nothing back."

He kissed me and pulled off my pants along with my panties. He then kiss my stomach, then my thighs, leaving little hickies every now and then. I could not take this any more. I put my lips against his, he reached over as we kissed and got a condom. He put it on so quick. "Remember I am not holding anything back." I spread my legs as Stan moved in between them.

But he did not hump he just kissed me, my lips, jaw line, neck, nippled my ears. This idiot was teasing me. "Ta...take me." I whispered. "What? I can not hear you." He said with an evil smile. "T...take me, Stan." I said louder. "What?" He asked leaning in closer. "Take me!" I said. He smiled, "That is what I wanted to hear." He thrusted into me. It was a little painful but it went away as quick as it came. "Ssstttaaannn~" I moaned. Our hips became moved together. "Kyylliiee~" Stan moaned back. God how I have missed this so much. I wrapped my arms around him.

After we finished Stan held me close. "Well I guess that shower did not help." He said with a giggle. I smiled, I missed him holding me like this. Right when I was about to kiss him we heard a cry from the twin's room. "Oh the joys of parenthood." We said together smiling.


	24. I Am Sorry Kyle

_Let us skip forward to Valentine's Day. _

Stan and I were in the living room, the twins were laying down on a blanket. Stan was wiggling Clementine's toes which cause her to laugh. I picked up Alex and held him close, when you look at the twins closely you can tell the difference, Alexander's hair has a tiny bit of orange in it unlike Clementine's. He sucked on his thumb and smiled. "Aw." I said and rubbed his cheek.

Stan picked up Clementine. "I can not believe they are already a month old." He said, kissing Clementine's forehead and then Alex's. "I know right!" They had gotten bigger too. Alex started crying. "EW!" Stan said. "I think bubby pooed himself." He said to Clementine. She made a 'nasty' face. We laughed, I walked into the twin's room to change him when I heard some one knock on the door.

"I got it!" Stan yelled. "Oh, hello there." I knew that voice anywhere. "Wendy? What are you doing here?" I heard Stan ask. "I came to check on you. You stopped coming to school after your accident." I could picture her squeezing her arms together to try and make her boobs big. I was clutching my fist when Alex tilted his head. I whispered, "Mommy does not like that girl." He just opened his mouth a little.

"Oh yeah well I thought it would be a good idea since Kyle had-" "AW! What a cute little girl! She looks just like you Stan." Which was true, they both took after Stan a lot. "You should see Alexander." I could picture Stan smiling so big. "He looks like Kyle a lot." That is when I walked out holding him. "Oh, hello there...Kyle." Wendy said, you could hear the hatred in her voice. I waved and smiled.

"Well I wanted to ask if you wanted to meet up sometime?" Wendy said looking at Stan. "Uhm, sure, if Kyle and the twins can come." He said looking at me. "Why do they have to come? Let us just hang out like old times." Even though I was jealous, I also realized Stan had given up so much for me. "Go on Stan. You have given up so much for me, have some fun." I said smiling. "Tonight?" He asked. "Sure. See you at 7." She said with a wink.

_Let us skip forward to 7..._

"Call me if you get drunk. I do not want you to get into another wreak." I said as Stan put on his coat. "I will honey." He said and kissed my forehead. He walked over to the twins laying in their cribs, leaned over and kissed their foreheads. "I will be back around 10 okay." He said. "Okay. Be safe." I said and kissed him. "I will." He said and kissed me back. He still kissed me as he pulled away. "When I get back can we have sex?" He whispered. I shook my head yes.

He walked down to the elevator at the end of our floor. I closed the door and took a deep breath. "It is okay Kyle. Wendy will not do anything bad." I said to myself and went to the couch.

Around 9:10 I got a call from Stan. "Hello?" There was fainted music in the background. _"But Kyle is not as sexy as she use to be since she had the twins. She is kinda chubby, I almost get turned off when I see her naked sometimes." _Some silence. _"Yeah. I really did not want to have kids." _There was a silence, then he spoke again. _"I mean, I do hate kids. I just did not want Kyle to have an abortion, that would scar her so bad." _Some more silence. I covered my mouth, he was so happy. _"Yea, I when I found out we were having twins I just faked being happy. With these kids I had to quite my football career."_ I did not know that.

I hung up the phone. I could not take any more of it. Stan did not come home until around 3 that morning. When I opened the door his hair was messed up and he had hickies all over his neck, I slapped him. I felt tears raising up in my eyes. "I know, I deserve that." "You two had sex didn't you?" I asked. He just looked down. "I TRUSTED YOU STAN! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!" I started crying. "I also heard you last night. Did you have sex with her because I am not sexy any more? Did you want a women who did not have kids?"

He slapped his forehead. "I was drunk I did not mean to say that Kyle! You are sexy, beautiful." I looked away. "Do you hate our kids?" I asked. "What! NO!" He said. "I love them more than anything! Kyle this was a mistake, a huge one. Please." I looked at him tears running down my face. "The only mistake was falling in love with you." You could see the hurt in his eyes. "Kyle," he put his hand on my cheek, I pushed it away. I began to cry even more.

"Leave please. Just leave." I looked away. I knew he was crying too. "Okay. I understand Kyle. Do you want to know why I am here this early? Because when I was about to cum, instead of saying her name I said your's Kyle. Your name, then when I opened my eyes, instead of seeing you I saw her. I stopped and got up and came straight home. Kyle, I love you." I closed my eyes, I felt him hug me from behind. I turned around and hugged him. "Do you want me to stay at my parent's?" He asked. I shook my head yes, I knew he was not lying but he needed to learn not to that to people. I felt a tear hit my head.

I made the boy in the poof ball hat cry.

(I do not know what to type right now. I have a writers block. May not update for awhile. Review and favorite!)


	25. You Are Next

(Okay I got an idea for another twist in the story from learning something in school. I hope you guys like it!)

_Let us skip forward to April, two months after Stan had cheated on me. _

I reached over to Stan's side of the bed but felt nothing. I sighed, I was finally going through withdraws from him not being here. I had dropped the twins off at his parent's house, where he was staying for now. I got up and turned on the t.v. to try and get my mind off of Stan.

"There was another body found last night. A women, mid-twenties, sliced open and guts rearranged." The news reporter said. There had been strange killings happening in South Park with in the past month. Every Monday and Friday there was always a murder of a women. I clicked off the t.v. and went and put my jacket on.

I walked down to the little mail room the whole apartment shared. I unlocked our little box and there was a letter. Normally we do not even have anything. I pulled it out and looked at it, it was addressed to me but there was no return address. "Mhm." I said to myself. I opened it and unfolded the paper.

_I see you._

"What the fuck!" It was probably Stan trying to mess with. I looked around and saw no one. I threw the paper away and looked in the mail box, there was something else shoved far in the back. I reached in and pulled it out. **_Watch me._**I got a chill down my back. I looked around and still no one was there. I ran back up to the apartment.

I shut and locked the door. _Why am I freaking out? _I shrugged and pulled off my coat and hung it up. I sat on the couch and looked at the video tape in front of me. "Who would send me this?" I said. "Probably mom, she had been recording the twins a lot lately." I said and unwrapped it. I pulled out the old VHS player and plugged it in.

I slide the tape in and turned on the t.v. At first it was dark then some russeling and then a faint image of two people talking. The person video taping zoomed in, it was me and Stan talking last night. _"No Stan I am not ready for you to come back! I am still mad!" "Okay. But please Kyle, I miss you so much." _Stan leaned in and kissed me. Then the tape froze and a staticy voice appeared over the tape.

**_Since you are alone now I guess I can come visit you. Mrs. Kyle Marsh, you are next on my list! See you soon my little toy. I will have fun killing you my sweet sweet Kyle._**

I covered my mouth! "What the hell!" I said. Then I saw a paper taped onto the wrapper. It was a drawing of me with my body cut up and dressed up in a white dress holding a single black rose. I could not breath, I was so scared. I heard a knock on my door. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I slowly walked there with the knife raised.

"One...two...three!" I opened up the door, there stood Stan holding the twins in their carriers.. "Whoa! Kyle what is wrong? Are you okay, you are shaking." I dropped the knife and started crying. I hugged him, I was so scared. "Please come back Stan! I am so scared." He pulled away and for a brief second I saw a figure go from the cars into the woods. I grabbed onto Stan's forearm and hide my face on his chest, I could not stop shaking.

(Sorry it is a short chapter. I hope you guys liked it though. I thought it might be cool. IDK! Please tell me. Review and favorite.)


	26. Please Stay With Me

I pulled Stan and the twins inside. I locked the door, pulled the curtains closed and made sure there was not any one watching us. "Kyle what is wrong?" Stan asked, he was worried, he laid the twins down in their play pin. I pointed at the t.v. "Watch that! And then look at the note." I said and handed him the picture. I covered my ears as he walked it.

Once he finished he just looked at me. "Maybe it is someone messing with you." He said. I shook my head no. "I saw some one watching us just a minute ago." I went to the room and started packing my suit case. Stan came in the room. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Leaving, going far away from here." I walked past Stan and into the twin's room.

He followed me in there too. "Kyle maybe you are over reacting." I threw a diaper at him, the tears flew down my eyes. "I AM SCARED STAN! HAVE YOU NOT BEEN WATCHING THE NEWS! I AM SCARED SHITLESS! I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD TRY AND HELP ME!" I fell to the ground and covered my face. I felt Stan holding me close, I laid my head against his shoulder. "I believe you Kyle. I am just scared too but you do not have to leave. I will stay with you if you want."

I shook my head yes. I missed Stan so much but I did not want him back like this. "I am not forgiving you so quickly, you will have to sleep on the couch." I said. "Anything you want." He said and kissed my forehead. "Do you want me to make lunch?" "Yes please." He got up but I pulled him back. "Not yet, just stay with me for a little longer." I asked. He held me there and we stayed like for awhile.

Night came and it was time for bed. I sung to the twins, "Do not say a word, mommy's going to buy you a mocking bird." They fell fast asleep, each one sucking their thumbs. I, for a moment, forgot about everything. Stan put his hand on my shoulder, I looked up at him. "Do you need me to help you?" I shook my head yes. He took Alex and put him in his crib. "Good night." He said as I laid Clementine down.

"Night." I left the room, Stan had a cover and pillow on the couch. He took off his shirt showing his six pack and the little v-line. I felt my body get warm. When I was little I wanted Stan to only look at me, when I finally got that I never realized someone could take that away from me in a blink of an eye. I walked into the bed room and undressed. I only had on some underwear and one of Stan's old shirts. I laid down and looked at the ceiling.

I had fallen asleep around midnight but woke up with, what sounded like, something hitting the window. I got scared, I ran out of the room and to Stan. He was asleep, the cover had fallen off sometime during the night. I sat next to the couch, I rested my head next to Stan's. I could feel him breathing, I laid my hand on his. I began to cry, I was terrified that I might not ever see him, the twins or any one else again.

It must have woke Stan up. "Kyle?" He said in his sleepy voice. I wiped a tear away, "Sorry I could not sleep." He moved over and patted the couch. "Come on, I will protect you." He said with a smile. I climbed onto the couch and Stan wrapped his arm around me. I laid my head against his chest. "I love you Kyle." He whispered softly. "I love you too Stan."

(I was thinking, after I finished this story I was going to make Stan's version because there is a lot of information that you guys are missing and I want to write. Do you guys think that would be a good idea? Please review and favorite.)


	27. A Play Date

I woke up hearing a knock on the door. Stan wrapped his arm around me tighter. "Kyle are you up?" It was Butters. I forgot I had set up a play date with his son and Tweek's daughter. Yeah, turns out Kenny was gay and Butters and Kenny got married and adopted a boy named Zane. Tweek and Craig got married, everyone knew that would happen, and they adopted a girl named Chloe.

Stan released me and I opened the door. "Hey there Butters!" I said and smiled. He walked in with their little boy. He was a year older than the twins. He had straight blonde hair and light green eyes. "Hey there Zane." I said and waved. He giggled. Butters looked at Stan. "Oh, you two are back together? Good! I thought you guys would get divorced!" Butters said and sat Zane down. He walked to the twins room.

"Tweek is on his way." Butters said as I walked to the twins room. I picked up Clementine and took her to the play pin. Alexander was still asleep. "Clemy!" Zane said smiling. I sat her down and she crawled to him. I smiled and sat down by Stan. "I will be back around six to get him." Butters said and left. "Why did he not stay?" Stan asked laying his head on my shoulder. "Him and Kenny are going on a date." I said smiling.

There was another knock on the door. I looked through the peep hole and saw Tweek standing there with Chloe. She was four months old, just like the twins, and had brown hair and hazel eyes, her hair was always a mess and she had a stern look on her face. She probably got that from Craig. I opened the door. "Hey there -ngh- Kyle." Tweek said. "Come on in." I said smiling.

Tweek sat Chloe down, she slowly walked to the other kids. "Where is Alex?" He asked. "Still asleep." I said. "Let me go and check." Stan said and got up. "So are you -ngh- two back together?" Tweek asked. I shook my head yes. Tweek shrieked. "YAY!" He said and grabbed my hand. Stan walked in with Alex in his arms. "Look who just woke up." He said smiling. Alex rubbed his eyes and then saw Chloe and Zane. He started to try and get out of Stan's arms. "Woah wait little guy." He said and sat him down. "Alwex!" Zane said as Stan sat him down.

Time flew by and before we knew it Tweek had to leave and Kenny came and got Zane. "Bye." Stan said to Kenny as he shut the door. I had just laid the twins down for the night. Stan was sitting on the couch. I walked up to him, I wanted him, my body could not take it anymore. I wanted this man, I straddled him and turned off the t.v. "Oh, hello there." He said and put his hands on my waist. I nibbled on his neck which caused him to twitch a little.

Stan put his hands up my shirt but did not unhook my bra, he pulled me close and whispered, "I thought I would never hold you again. I prayed each night that you would take me back and not hate me. I never meant anything I said, Wendy was a mistake. I only love you Kyle." I pulled away and wiped away his tear. I kissed him, he picked me up bridle style and carried me to our room.

(Sorry for the late update. I have added Stan's Story:

s/9290490/1/The-Girl-With-The-Curly-Hair

Read and review. Review this one too and add to favorites)


	28. The Black Rose

I woke up around one in the morning, I had teased the hell out of Stan till I thought he was about to cum in his pants but in return he did not hold any thing back. We had sex about three times then I fell asleep. Stan wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed my now bruised necked. "Mmm, Kylie," God I love that name, especially when he says in his sleepy voice, "Answer your phone."

"Oh." I reached over and unlocked it. I had three text messages from my 'mom'. **_Kyle your father has been put into the hospital! Hurry!_**"Shit!" I said and got up. I threw on a t-shirt, pulled on some underwear and pants. "What is wrong?" Stan asked sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "My dad, he is in the hospital! I have to go, watch the twins." I said and pulled my hair back. I did not care that my hickies were showing.

"Kyle wa-" I shut the door. I ran down to my car and started it. "Please be okay dad." I said to myself. I pulled out of the parking lot, not knowing what was awaiting me. I drove as fast as I could. My phone rang. It was Stan, I picked up the phone keeping my eyes on the road. "Yes!" I yelled. "Kyle! Come back now!" Stan said he was nervous. "What do you mean!" I said getting mad. He knew my dad meant the world to me. "I just called your mom! She is at home with Ike!" Stan yelled.

Before I could respond something hit the car. I spun out of control and went down a small hill. "Ugh." I said rubbing my head. "KYLE! KYLE!" I heard my phone in the back seat. I unbuckled, blood was flowing down into my eyes and mouth. I went back into the seat and reached for my phone, "I am ok-" But before I could finish I felt something well someone hit my head.

I woke up, my body was cold and my wrist were sore, everything was blurry. "Fuck." I whispered. I tried to move my hands to my face but they would not move. I looked up and saw them chained to the wall. My eyes grew wide, I looked down and I was naked. Soon everything came into view, I was in a basement, there was only a tabled and some things hanging behind it. "HELP! SOME ONE!" I yelled. I was shaking so much the chains rattled.

I heard foot steps and someone opened the door. I could not see who it was there was a shadow over his face. "Let me go!" I felt the tears in my eyes. "Hehe." He turned on a light and walked down the stairs. He looked like he was in his late fourties and was bald. "You do not know who I am Kyle, or should I say my sweet little toy." He said with a smile so evil that Satan himself would sake in fear.

I shook my head yes. I knew who this guy was before he even said it, "The black rose killer." I said, my throat hurt just saying his name. He smiled again and pulled my face up to his. "I am going to have my fun with you." He said and smiled again. I closed my eyes, I could feel his breath against my face.

He rubbed my cheek. "Do not be afraid of me Kyle. I am going to make you so pretty, I first am going to have my way with you," He grabbed my waist, "then I will take picture of you, then cut you from here," He touched my chest above the breast, "and down to here." He rubbed his finger to below my belly button. I shivered at his touch. I felt tears go down my face.

"Do not worry. I will dress you up in a white beautiful dress. I will put you in front of the court house and have your guts hanging from the statue and written in your own blood will say, 'Why did you not protect me Stan?' " He said smiling. I spit in his face, "You monster." He slapped me and walked up the stairs. "Dinner will be ready soon my dear." He turned off the lights and shut the door.

I dropped my head and started crying. I would never see the boy in the poof ball hat again.


	29. Someone Help Me

I was in hell, utter hell. Everyday around three he would come down and do unspeakable things to me then afterwards he would feed me while telling me what he was going to do to me. I guess I was down there for two weeks but the worst part was to keep up his little scheduled he would still kill people right in front of me. The worst one was a girl who looked sixteen. She was so pretty, long blonde wavy hair, light blue eyes, little freckles, she was just starting out.

I begged him to stop but he kept going. I thought I was going insane. I looked away as he carried her body up the stairs, tears rolled down my face. He smiled and said, "I will be back in about two hours." He shut the door and turned off the lights. I looked up at my wrists, they were bruised and dried blood on them. I could see a window in the top of the wall on the other side, some people would walk by but they could not hear me. I heard the front door open.

_He can not be back this early. _"Mr. Al?" I knew that voice any where. "BUTTERS! BUTTERS I AM DOWN HERE!" I yelled and shook my wrist hoping he would hear the chains. "Al?" I could hear him walk to the basement door. "IT IS ME, KYLE!" I yelled. The door opened, there stood Butters. "Ky...kyle?" He said with shakiness in his voice.

He pulled out his phone. "911? Yes, please hurry to..." he trailed off. He came back, "We do not have much time Butters!" He looked for a key. "Kyle what happened?" He asked. I just shook my head and cried. He patted my back and hit the chains with a hammer causing them to break. He wrapped a blanket around me and we walked up the stairs.

"Everything will be okay Kyle." I had forgot what kindness was like. "Thank you so much Butters." I said, Butters stopped. "What?" I said. I looked up and saw Mr. Al standing in the door way. "Looks like we have a visitor." He said smiling. Butters pushed me behind him, "Leave her and I alone. I have called the cops and they will be here any minute."

"Oh really." He pulled out a gun and shot Butters. He fell down to the ground. "BUTTERS!" I leaned over his body and applied pressure to the gun shot wound. "You are going to be okay." I said tearing up. He was cold to the touch, you could see the life being drained from him. He was shot near the heart, I think it punctured a lung or hit a major artery.

"You monster!" I yelled. He grabbed my arm, "Butters!" I said. He flung me down the stairs, I tried crawling away but he turned me on my back and pulled out a knife. "Ah I will miss you dear Kyle or should I say Kylie." He said and smiled. I spit in his face, "Only Stan is allowed to call me that." He put his face against mine, "Too bad you will never hear him say it again."

I felt something sharp go into my skin, I screamed at the pain. It went down all the way to the top of my belly button. He pulled back, "Darn it, I did not get to the good stuff yet!" He rubbed where he had cut. "AHHHHH!" The pain hurt so bad, he went deep but not deep enough. I heard someone yell Butters name but I was going in and out of consciousness.

I leaned my head back and saw a familiar figure. "St...stan." He had bags under his eyes and looked like he had not shaved in weeks, his hair had also grown out to were it was back in a small pony tail. "KYLE! YOU BASTARD!" He yelled. Everything went black.


	30. I Miss You

"Kyle! Kyle honey, it is me Stan." I heard a faint voice say. I slowly lifted up my eye lids. My whole body felt like it was flying on a cloud. "Heeeyyyy." I said smiling and giggling. Stan smiled ear to ear. "You are awake." He replied and grabbed my hand. I gasped at his touch, "Hehe." Stan giggled. "They put morphen in you so they could but the stitches in you because you kept waking up." "I love morphen. Can we get some for the house?" I asked, I could not stop smiling.

"Yes Kyle. Anything you want." He said rubbing my cheek. Then I heard two little cries, they seemed so far away. "Look guys mommy is up." He said with a smile. He held up the twins. They had gotten bigger since I last saw them. Then it all came rushing back to me, the girls, almost getting cut open and... "BUTTERS!" I screamed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO BUTTERS?"

"Kyle, Butters is okay. He lost a lot of blood but he made it." Stan said and kissed my head. I began to cry, Butters had risked his life to save me and I was forever in his debt. "What did they do to the guy?" I asked. Stan faced turned angry, "Let us just say I took care of him." I knew what that meant, I just shook my head yes.

There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Stan said. Wendy walked in there looking down, I grabbed Stan's hand. I remembered the last time she was around. "Do not worry Kyle. I will never leave you." He said and kissed me. "I saw the news so I came here as quick as I could; are you okay Kyle?" She said with her hands behind her back.

"Yeah." I said. "That is good. It must have been hard on you Stan." She said still looking down. "You have no idea." I felt him rub his thumb on my hand. "But I am glad to have her back here beside me." He said smiling. _God I love this man. _"Well I better get going, I hope Kyle gets better." She said and walked out the door.

"Ow Kyle." I did not know I was squeezing his hand that hard. "Sorry. I just do not want to lose you." I said tearing up. He sat the twins down and kissed my forehead. "You will never lose me." He whispered into my ear. I grabbed onto his arm, "I love you Stan." I said as I cried. "I love you too Kyle." He said and rubbed my head.

(I am sorry this chapter is short. I have not had time to write lately but here you guys go!)


	31. I Am Sorry Wendy

Stan had left later that night with the twins. They had grown so big and pretty/handsome. They both looked so much like their daddy. I got up to go ask a nurse when I would be allowed to go home. I got up and put a robe on and grabbed the i.v. thing. I peaked out of the room and walked down the hall, I passed a room with a man wearing some gauze on his head, a cast on his arm and leg and stitches every where else. Wendy was also in the room. I hid outside the door.

"You fucked up!" Wendy sounded pissed. I looked around and found a recorder so dumb ass doctor left out. I turned it on just in case Wendy said something about me. "I am sorry." That voice, it was the Black Rose Killer. "Sorry!" She said and it sounded like she hit him.

"You were suppose to kill the twins and make it look like Kyle did it!" She said angrily. "Then Stan would have left Kyle and came to me." It sounded like there were tears in her eyes by now. "I know Wendy but I could not kill two little babies plus I was not going to kill her because I fell in love with Ky-" Then he cried out in pain.

"Why does everyone have to fall in love with her! WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT HER!" She started to cry. I covered my mouth. "I wanted to be the smartest in the school but no, Kyle Broflovski got it. I wanted to have the hottest boyfriend but no, Kyle also got him. I wanted to be the prettiest girl but some how Kyle got it as well. I just wanted to have the love that Kyle received everyone just loves her." Wendy was in tears by now.

I walked back to my room and shut the door. I ended up locking it just in case. As I sat down I thought about what Wendy had said. I was the smartest in the school all the way up til junior year; I never realized she wanted it. She did have the hottest boyfriend until she moved away and dumped him. I never meant to steal Stan away from her. She was the prettiest girl, I felt unworthy to be in the same building as her.

But I always wished I could be loved like she was. She was always surrounded by people that loved her, she always had a big smile on her face no matter what happened. Yeah she could be a bitch but deep down she cared. I never had that, I mean my parents and Ike liked me, the Marsh's did and Kenny, Butters, Tweek, and I think Craig. I looked down at the recorder and played it over.

Should I turn in the girl who I made life a living hell?


	32. Why Me?

(Sorry for not updating in forever! I have been busy with school, I have had finals, other shit and I am writing a story that I am trying to publish but school is over so YAY! I can finally try and get this story finished! I also have something to say; I will update Stan's side with about three chapters a night to try and get his caught up and only one chapter a day with Kyle's. Anyways here you guys go!)

They let me out of the hospital two weeks later. I had a scar where the Black Rose Killer had cut me, I still had the recorder with me and I had not told Stan what I had overheard. I held Clementine and Alex, they were five months old now and could sit up on their own. I had become depressed over what I had heard Wendy said. If I had not taken Stan away from her these would be her twins and she would be happy.

Alex looked at me and then made a funny face which caused me to laugh. Clementine took out her binkie and put it in my mouth. "Clemy." I said and took it out. I put it back in her mouth and kissed her forehead. Alex tugged on my shirt, I guess he wanted a kiss too so I kissed his cheek. I sat them down and they crawled around.

Stan had gone to the grocery store to get some more diapers for the twins. Apparently Stan beat the shit out of the guy and if Kenny, who is a police officer, had not interfered Stan probably would have killed him. I leaned back on the couch, the trial was in three days and I do not know how I was going to get through it, plus I was torn on turning in Wendy.

I turned on the t.v. "The trial for-" I turned it off. I was all over news along with Butters. Poor Butters, I can never thank him enough, if it was not for him I would have died and never seen my kids and Stan again.

I heard a knock on the door. Stan told me if there was ever a knock on the door to look out of the peep hole to see who it is. I looked out and saw Stan standing there with a big bag of diapers smiling. "Yo, Kyle it is me Stan!" He said. I could not help but giggle. I unlocked the door and let him in.

"Hey there beautiful." He said and kissed my cheek. This could have been Wendy if she had never moved. "Hey there." I said. "Are you okay Kyle? You seem down." Stan said and sat the diapers down. He pulled me in his arms and put my head against my chest, he rubbed my hair.

"Yeah." I said. "No you are not Kyle. I know you are lying. I do not know what you went through, I never will but please Kyle be happy." Stan said and kissed the top of my head. I started to cry. "It is my fault." I said through the tears. "What do you mean?" Stan asked not moving me away, he just held me close.

"If I was not a girl she would be happier and not have done this! This is all my fault! I am the reason for this happening to me, I wish you had never fallen for me!" I yelled pushing him away. Stan looked at me. "Kyle," He said wiping my tears away, "What do you mean? Kyle, what has gotten into you?"

I looked at him in the eyes. "Stan you should have ended up with Wendy and not me! You should have fallen in love with her. You should have loved her with all your heart, had sex with her, marry her and had kids with her and not me! I was a mistake, I should have never been a girl. I should not be loved." I said crying.

Stan pulled me close. "Kyle, I was fated to love you and I am glad it was you. Even if you were a boy I would have still loved you. Kyle there is no more room for another women in my heart well besides Clemy. I never wanted to have sex with another women besides you, having sex with you is the best thing next to marrying you and having two wonderful kids with you." Stan leaned down and kissed me. "You are not a mistake. I never want to hear you say that again. You were made for a reason. I was made for a reason and that reason was to protect and love you."

I hid my face on Stan's chest. He let me stay like this until I finished crying. He knew what to say and I think that is why I love the boy with the poof ball hat.


	33. A Call

Stan was at school and I was watching the twins. They crawled around and threw their toys around. I could not help but laugh. I flipped over the channel from the Telitubes to the news to see if the cops have decided anything. "We have breaking news in the Black Rose Killer case. Apparently a girl named Wendy Tesiburger has come forward and confessed to the kidnapping of Kyle Marsh."

My eyes got really big and I leaned forward in the seat. The twins crawled to me a stuck up their arms. I picked them up and put them on my lap. The picture of Wendy popped up on the screen. "She came to the police station around six this morning and confessed that she actually paid the Black Rose killer to kill Mrs. Marsh's kids and make it look like Mrs. Marsh killed them herself."

I felt the twins grab onto my shirt. "But the plan went wrong; instead the killer fell in love with Mrs. Marsh and decided to keep her for himself." They then showed a video of Wendy coming out of the jail with hand cuffs on. I turned off the t.v. It was too much for me. I felt tears in my eyes, I did not know if I should be happy or sad.

Alex pat my face and Clementine hugged me. They were trying to cheer me up, the phone rang and I sat them down. Alex looked pissed and Chloe looked sad. "Mommy will be back." I said with a smile. I picked up the phone. "Hello?" _"Kyle!" _It was Stan. "Hello honey." I said. _"Did you just see the news?" _"Yes I did." _"Are you okay?"_ He asked sounding worried. "Yea, I just do not know how to feel."

The phone beeped meaning there was another caller. "Hey I have to go; someone is calling." I said. _"Okay, love you." _He said. "Love you too." I replied, I could not help but blush. I hung up with Stan and pressed the other call button. "Hello?" I asked. "_Hello? Kyle?" _My eyes got really big, Wendy was on the other line.


	34. Stan

(I am so sorry for my tardiness! I have been busy with band, a.p. work and trying to get my story published! Anyways here is chapter 34, sorry if I make it to short.)

Why was Wendy on the other side of the phone? Why did she decide to call me of all the people she knew! _"Kyle? Are you there?"_ Wendy asked. "Yes I am." I responded trying not to make my voice sound shaky. _"You are probably wondering why I am calling you." _Wendy said with a small giggle that she put effort into. _Yea_ was all I could say.

_"Did you see the news too?" _"Yeah I did, just saw not to long ago." This was killing me and I bet it was killing her. _"Kyle, I just wanted to say I am sorry." _Then there was a long pause. _"I know you probably will never forgive me for what I did to you or put you through. I was jealous and I was also taking drugs. I could not think straight; all I wanted was Stan back to me. I wanted things like they were." _Her voice cracked. I knew she was about to cry.

"Wendy..." I said, it was my turn to apologize. "It is my fault all this happened." You could hear her gasp through the phone. "If I was not a girl then you and Stan would have still been together. If I was just born a boy then you two would have gotten married and had kids while I came and visited." I took a deep breath.

"But also I am not sorry that I was born a girl because if I had not then I would have never met Stan, became close to him, got to know who he really is." _"Kyle..." _Wendy said. "Yes, I did not like you because you were all Stan would talk about when him and I hung out. When I saw you two kiss it nearly broke my heart. I do not regret falling in love with Stan nor having two beautiful kids with him. I am happy, Wendy, I do not think I could ever be happier. Truth be told I never felt worthy enough to be in your presence. You were so beautiful. But the thing I regret most is taking everything away from you Wendy."

I stopped; you could hear a faint cry in the background. "_Kyle no one has ever been this kind to me. Not even Stan, when we were together the only person he talked about with a sparkle in his eye was you. Kyle, he loved you; you two were meant to be together. It took me forever to realize it though. I realized when you were missing. He stayed up late and would talk to people, look around town and call your name. He would tell the twins you would show up with that goofy smile on your face and say 'Opps my bad.' then Stan started to cry. I told Butters to go to that house to find you." _

I felt tears rise in my eyes. _"You have nothing to be sorry for Kyle. I will see you next week in court." _Before I could say anything she hung up. I heard a knock on my door, I opened it and saw Ike. He had joined the army and was wearing his uniform, his hair buzzed cut and badges on his chest. "Watch the twins." I said and ran down stairs. I got into my car and turned it on.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Stan. "Where are you?" I asked backing out of the parking space. _"At the water fountain near the college; why?" _"Do not move. I will be there soon." I said and hung up. I could not get what Wendy said out of my head. I imanged him, sitting there Wendy leaning against him and Stan just blabbering about me. That is when the tears flowed. I loved Stan more than anything in the world.

As I pulled near the fountain it started to rain. I looked out my window and saw Stan just sitting there looking up. What was he thinking about? Was it me, the twins, Wendy? I wanted to know what he did, what he thought, what he felt about other thing, I just wanted to know what made Stan, Stan.

"Kyle." He said waving, that big smile on his face. I turned off my car and ran to him. He got up, "What is wrong?" I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. He pulled me close causing me to stand on my tip-toes. The rain came down harder, people walked by and stared at us but I did not care. I love this man, every inch of him and I do not want to let him go.


	35. UPDATE

I am sorry I haven't been on in forever. I will update the stories tomorrow. :D I am going to time skip in Kyle's because I have good idea and then I will update Stan's side. I will have a story for the twins as well when they get older so a lot more to come. Yay!


	36. 5 Years Later

(Finally Chapter 35 is here!)

_It has been five years since I was captured by someone who Wendy had hired. Wendy got 10 years in prison with barol. Stan graduated college and got a job at the high school as the new football coach. The twins and Chloe were starting kindergarden while Zane started first grade, those four were impossible to break apart. We moved from our shitty apartment to a big house outside of South Park. It was two stories with a basement, the kids got their own room and Stan and I got the top floor all to ourselfs. Everything was going fine and until shit hit the fan._

"MOM!" Alex yelled from the living room. Alex looked like a little me if I was a boy, he had curly hair that was a dirty orange color, his hazel eyes always sparkled with exciment. "What sweety?" I asked from the kitchen. I was cooking some chocolatechip pancakes. "Clementwine swared me!" He said holding onto my leg. I rubbed his head and flipped the pancakes. "How did she scare you?" I asked. "I was slweeping and shwe came in with daddy's scwary mask." He said holding onto my leg even tighter. _Damn it, I told Stan to throw that away. _"I will have daddy talk to her. Do you want to help mommy cook breakfast?"

He looked up at me with his big eyes and shook his head yes. "Okay, go get out four forks and four plates please." Alex ran to the cabinet and began to get out the plates. I heard Stan coming down the stairs. "I smell something deliouse." He said and ran to me. He hugged me from behind, he laid his chin on top of my head. He was only wearing boxers which showed the little v he was getting. "You need to talk to Clementine. She scared Alexander with that mask I told you to throw away." I said leaning my head back to look at his eyes.

"That is my girl." He said with a laugh. I gave him a serious look. "I will talk to her." He said as Clementine walked into the room. If Stan was a girl he would have looked like Clemey. She had long black curly hair, hazel eyes and she was slender just like Stan was before football. "Clementine?" Stan said questionly as he walked to her. "Ywes daddy?" She asked swaying back and fourth. Clemy had Stan wrapped around her little finger. "Why did you scare your brother?" He said getting on one knee in front of her. She shrugged, "It sweemed funny." I could not help but giggle, that was a typical answer Stan would have said.

He picked her up. "Apologize to your brother okay." He said and tapped her nose. "Okway daddy." He sat her down and she walked up to Alex. She hugged him and said, "I sorry bubby." Alex looked at her and said, "It is okway." Stan wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "They are so much like us when we were that age." I smiled. "Yeah but you would throw rocks at me thinking it was funny." "Well that was before I found you were a girl." I rolled my eyes, he still throwed rocks at me even after he found out.

"Breakfast is ready." I said and sat the pancakes on the table. We all sat around them and started to dig in. If you asked me what my future would be when I was in middle school it would not be what is it now. I am happy with what I have right in front of me and with the man that loves me dearly.


	37. Alex

(Sorry for taking forever on the update.)

I got up from the table and began to clean plates. "Hey momwie?" The twins said in unison. "Yes honey?" I said picking up the dishes from their hands. "Can we gwo outside?" Alex said hugging my leg. I still was scared of letting the kids going outside since I got kidnapped outside. "Go ask your daddy." I said my voice cracking a little.

I watched them run up to Stan. He looked at the kids like they were his pride and joy. I could not help but smile. He shook his head yes. I gulped a little, Stan looked at me. "Do not worry Kyle. I will watch them." He walked up and kissed my forehead. I sighed and whispered, "Thank you Stan." I whispered and kissed his lips.

"Afterwards we can have some fun." he said with a wink. I could not help but blush, this man before me was as handsome as ever. He pulled me close to him and kissed me, he ran up stairs to change into some clothes. I do not know how long it was that it took Stan to change but this is all I can remember.

"AWEX!" Clementine yelled. I saw Stan run down the stairs and me short behind him. He threw open the door. The worst came across my mind, he got hit, broke a leg, but nothing prepared me for this. My son twitching uncontrollably with foam coming out of his mouth.

"ALEX!" I yelled and ran. My whole word stop like when I found out Stan wreaked. I did not know what happened next but the next thing I knew I was in the hospital waiting for the doctor.


End file.
